<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>最远最近的人 1-11 (全） by loveiskk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569205">最远最近的人 1-11 (全）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk'>loveiskk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>KKL - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>·社会人AU，FTR都是30岁左右的设定</p><p>·青梅竹马双向暗恋，双视角交替更新，最后两章不分视角</p><p> </p><p>．·°∴ ☆．．·°．·°∴ ☆．．·</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 最远最近的人 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>·社会人AU，FTR都是30岁左右的设定</p><p>·青梅竹马双向暗恋，双视角交替更新，最后两章不分视角</p><p> </p><p>．·°∴ ☆．．·°．·°∴ ☆．．·</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01 - T side - 四月</p><p> </p><p>又是一年的春季。</p><p> </p><p>把一张设计图保存在电脑后，堂本刚伸了个懒腰，走到公司走廊尽头的自动贩卖机买了一瓶咖啡，仰头灌下。眼神随意地瞥向窗外，路边的樱花树已经纷纷盛开，在微风的吹拂下荡漾起粉色的海洋，连空气中都满溢着初春的气息。</p><p> </p><p>而和春天一起到来的，还有他的生日。</p><p> </p><p>最近来自母亲的电话也多了起来，内容大多数是要注意身体和催自己回家相亲之类的事情。</p><p>“这次这个姑娘真的很好，你赶紧抽空回来见见人家吧。”母亲温柔的声音从话筒里传来，却像针一样扎进刚的心里，“你也快30岁了，有些事情也该考虑考虑了吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“30岁吗……”</p><p>曾经他觉得这个数字是那么遥远，遥远到永远都不会到来，结果一转眼就到了。</p><p>原来，这一刻也好，下一刻也好。</p><p>都如同楼下的樱花，转瞬即逝。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>噗噜——</p><p>手机的提示音把刚飘到十里之外的思绪拉了回来。</p><p> </p><p>From：巨匠</p><p>Title：（无）</p><p>今天来我家，想吃豆乳锅。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>本来就还在伤春悲秋中，看到这冷冰冰的语气简直气不打一处来，刚飞快的打字回复过去。</p><p> </p><p>To：巨匠</p><p>Title：なんでやねん！</p><p>欧桑你想吃就自己做呀(`д′)ノ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>刚慢悠悠地把咖啡罐扔进旁边的垃圾桶后，收到了光一的回复。</p><p> </p><p>From：巨匠</p><p>Title：（无）</p><p>我今天被客户虐了一天，对我好一点吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To：巨匠</p><p>Title：嘛~</p><p>所谓风水轮流转，你不也经常对客户讲机器原理虐人家。╮(╯▽╰)╭</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From：巨匠</p><p>Title：（无）</p><p>(`д′)ノ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>显而易见只是把他前面发的颜文字复制黏贴了一遍吧。</p><p>刚看着手机中的颜文字，看着看着仿佛与某人的脸逐渐重合，噗嗤一声笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>世界上如果有所谓的孽缘的话，大概就是指他和光一这种吧。</p><p>他们自从12岁相遇之后，就一直读同一所初中、高中、大学，光一一直是高他一个年级的前辈。结果毕业后光一又以内部推荐把他带进了J社，顺利地继续成为刚的前辈，他在设计部，而光一在营业部。</p><p> </p><p>有时候刚会想，他和光一相处过的时光，甚至比家人都要多。</p><p>他们曾经一起从春天铺满樱花的道路上奔跑而过。</p><p>也曾经一起在热海比基尼姑娘的搭讪下落荒而逃。</p><p>一起看过午夜场的小众电影。</p><p>一起看过北海道的星辰与雪。</p><p>一起从意气风发的少年长大成为西装革履的社畜。</p><p> </p><p>但在他的心中，光一从来都不是前辈，也不是兄长，只是一个理所应当在他身旁的人。</p><p>一个基本上来说天下无敌，但是偶尔看到他犯蠢就会很安心的人。</p><p>最远又最近的人。</p><p> </p><p>．·°∴ ☆．．·°．·°∴ ☆．．·</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下班后刚先去了趟超市把豆乳锅的材料买好，然后去到光一的住处。敲了敲门见没有人响应，刚便用备用钥匙进去了，穿上围裙在厨房先准备起来。</p><p>直到豆乳锅中的气泡开始扑腾时，堂本光一才拖着疲惫的脚步回到家。他用低沉的声音说了一声“我回来了。”然后就拖着公文包瘫在沙发上了。</p><p>刚从厨房探出头来，催促着让那半死不活地赖在沙发上的人赶紧去洗手准备吃饭。</p><p> </p><p>室内暖黄的灯光，豆乳锅温热的香气，洗手间中的流水声。恍惚间刚觉得自己像是回到了少年时候奈良的家。</p><p>在想什么呢。刚自嘲地笑了一下，把锅里的豆乳汤装进一对素净精致的陶瓷碗中，这是他送给光一的新居礼物。光一在吃东西上非常不拘小节，家里用的都是黑色塑料碗，还美其名曰防摔，有时候甚至捧着锅就吃了。所以这两个陶瓷碗也只有刚来烧饭的时候才能派上用武之地。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好吃好吃……”</p><p>光一捧着陶瓷碗，小口小口地喝着豆乳汤，眼睛下面有一圈淡淡的黑眼圈。据说最近在赶一个单子，天天加班改材料，还要陪着大学教授到处应酬。</p><p>刚觉得光一其实不适合当销售，他就应该在一家研究所，每天带着眼镜穿着白大褂做实验。然后回家给他一台电脑让他愉快地当个宅男，抖着腿研究最爱的F1。</p><p>不过偏偏光一的销售工作干得还挺风生水起的，年纪轻轻便当上了营业部准部长，除了工作狂的本质以外，大概也跟这张长得颇有欺骗性的脸有关系吧。</p><p>刚想起公司茶水间的女同事们提起光一总会加上王子这个后缀，连声音都仿佛带着kirakira的音效，就不禁一阵气恼，虽然也不知道在气恼谁。</p><p> </p><p>吃完豆乳锅后光一很自觉地去厨房洗碗，刚正好接到了母亲的电话，便走到阳台接听。</p><p>母亲在电话里跟他说奈良的樱花已经全开了，希望他周末可以回家一趟一起赏樱，可以的话穿得正式一点，听起来参加者应该不止母亲和他。</p><p>“赏樱？这周吗？”刚直觉想要拒绝，但又敌不过母亲的温声请求，“好吧，我看一下时间，晚一点再告诉你。嗯……我知道了，早点休息，晚安。”</p><p>结束通话后发现光一那家伙正盘着手靠在阳台门边光明正大地偷听，东京夜晚亮起的万千灯光收敛在他漆黑的眼眸中，恍若星河。</p><p> </p><p>“阿姨？又要你回去相亲？”光一向刚走去，用眼神询问是否要烟。</p><p>“嗯……她希望我早点结婚你也知道的，”刚摇了摇头表示自己不需要。</p><p>光一靠着阳台点着了烟，燃起橘红色的星火飘散在夜空。</p><p>他吐出一圈白烟，声音仿佛从喉咙深处传来。</p><p>“你会去吗？”</p><p>“嗯……大概会吧。”刚看向光一，挑着眉毛故作伤感道，“毕竟再过两周我也30了，不知不觉我们都成大叔了呢。”</p><p>光一也跟着笑了笑，夜色中的侧脸依然棱角分明，在烟雾之下显得冷漠又迷离。</p><p>刚把烟从光一口中抽走，“你也少抽一点吧，小心待会喉咙又发炎。”</p><p>光一微微一怔，细长的眼睛在夜色中与刚四目相对。</p><p>刚忽地意识到自己的动作有点太亲昵了，便把烟还给了光一，有点不好意思地拢了拢头发，走回了客厅，说道。</p><p>“那我也差不多回去了。”</p><p>光一把烟按灭了，双手撑在门框，看似随意的问道。</p><p>“对了，你10号有什么安排吗？”</p><p>刚顿了顿，才反应过来光一问的是他生日的那天。</p><p>“嗯……下班后安田组织了一个部门聚餐。”</p><p>“那聚餐结束后来我家做晚饭吧。”</p><p>“为什么啊？”刚简直失笑，“我都吃过了。”</p><p>“我没吃啊。”光一理直气壮地回答道。</p><p>这到底是什么道理！刚心想。</p><p>光一见他不出声，逗他说：“来嘛，你来做饭我就送你生日礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>说到生日礼物，刚忍不住瞄了瞄客厅的橱柜，里面安静地放着一个熊本城的模型，在这个现代简洁风的客厅中显得有那么一丝突兀。</p><p>那是五年前——光一25岁生日的时候，刚送给他的生日礼物。</p><p>当时光一边嘟囔着为啥是熊本城啊，边还是和他认真地把模型拼了出来。连同刚亲手写的生日贺卡一同放进透明的塑料盒子中，一直放置在家中最显眼的地方。</p><p>这个人虽然有时候嘴巴坏，但其实很念旧，对身边的一切都非常珍惜。</p><p> </p><p>“生日礼物啊？那我就期待当天能收到车子和土地啦，毕竟对于TOP SALES堂本光一先生来说小事一桩嘛。”刚回过头来，眼中有狡黠的笑意。</p><p>光一捂着胸口，一副要吐血的样子。</p><p>刚被他夸张的表情逗笑。</p><p> </p><p>刚婉拒了光一要送他回家的建议，从光一的高层公寓下来，走进夜色当中。</p><p>春暖花开的季节，连夜间的风也都混着花香。</p><p>回家的路走到一半，刚才反应过来，所以他生日当天居然还要去堂本光一家做饭。</p><p>什么人嘛！</p><p>刚忿忿地心想，嘴角却不自觉地上扬。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 最远最近的人 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02 - K side - 回忆之光</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一刚刚拜访完一个客户，开着自己的商务车回公司。</p><p>东京市区的道路一如既往的拥堵，看着眼前纹丝不动的车队，光一被堵得心烦，按下车窗想要透透气。</p><p>正好遇到一片樱花花瓣随风翩然而至。</p><p>又是一年的春天。他心想。</p><p>无数的记忆碎片，忽然之间便从那仿佛闪着光的记忆长河中漂浮而来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一第一次见到堂本刚也是在一个春意盎然的五月，初中那年因为他父亲工作调动的关系他们全家都搬到了横滨，他也只能跟着家里人不情不愿地转学到横滨。</p><p>转学后不久的一天，他被带到校长的办公室，那位带着奇奇怪怪外国人口音的校长说着“这里还有一个堂本哦！”，然后把刚带到了自己的面前。</p><p>那时候的堂本刚有点胖乎乎，圆圆的脸上有一双圆圆的大眼睛，总是喜欢穿宽大的衣服和把棒球帽往后戴，看起来就像一只玩偶熊宝宝硬要装酷小孩一样。</p><p> </p><p>刚比他小一个学年，据说也是因为父亲工作调动的原因不久前从奈良转学过来。</p><p>“两个都姓堂本啊，简直是奇迹一般的相遇嘛！”旁边的中居年级主任拍了拍他俩的肩膀，说道，“要好好相处哟~”</p><p>光一内心暗暗觉得刚刚绝对在中居年级主任眼中看到了兴奋的光芒……</p><p> </p><p>当时的堂本光一并没有体会到奇迹在哪里，只是觉得他们家还离得挺近的，本着照顾老乡小朋友的心情，便每天和这位熊宝宝相伴坐电车上学和回家。</p><p>两人毕竟是同龄人，很快就一拍即合，话题从面包超人的必杀技聊到昨天妈妈烧的难吃的菜再聊到姐姐在学校暗恋的人。光一觉得自己不算是一个健谈的人，但是和刚一起每天都有聊不完的话题，渐渐地他发现自己还挺乐在其中。</p><p> </p><p>放学后刚还经常会到光一的房间做作业，光一比他大一个学年，还可以顺便指导他的功课。但是光一逐渐地发现刚其他学科都挺好的，只是和数学之间大概有着深厚的结界，双方都无法进入彼此的世界。</p><p>那天下午光一正兴致勃勃地跟刚讲解了很久这条方程式要怎么解，一转头就发现刚趴在桌子上面睡着了。光一叹了口气，还是把外套披在了刚的身上，顺便把房间的空调温度调高了点。</p><p> </p><p>窗外的天边还剩一缕残阳，把天地间都染成一片橘红。</p><p>原来还没天黑，少年光一心想。</p><p>那时候青春年少，觉得一天天都过得缓慢又绵长。</p><p>还有大把的时光可以随意挥霍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>进入高中以后，光一加入了棒球部，而刚加入了篮球部。</p><p>他俩一个扬言要成为日本的米高佐丹，一个壮志凌云地誓要打上甲子园，只可惜后来都被停长的身高耽误了梦想。</p><p>夕阳笼罩着黄昏的教学楼，堂本光一双手插袋穿过长长的楼道。</p><p> </p><p>窗外传来喧闹的声音，光一心想大概又是篮球部举办的年级对抗赛吧。他的目光随意飘向窗外，随即便被锁定在那个熟悉的身影上。</p><p>17岁的堂本刚纤细单薄，后背的一对肩胛骨撑出两条凸起的痕迹，在球场上潇洒自如地控球转身，然后纵身跃起，投篮。</p><p>仿佛一夜之间，他身边的熊宝宝就长成了一个剑眉星目的英俊少年。</p><p>春风得意的少年享受着满场的喝彩，仿佛察觉到了他的目光，仰起头对他笑着挥了挥手。</p><p>堂本光一突然觉得这个人的眼睛里面大概有什么不知名的宝石。</p><p>不然怎么能够总是闪闪发亮。</p><p> </p><p>四月的春樱幻化为风，无心地飘落在学校边上的湖面，荡起层层叠叠的波纹。</p><p>有什么朦朦胧胧的感情在他自己都还没察觉的时候，便野蛮地在他的心中生长，挣扎着破土而出。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而这棵情感的幼芽从一开始就被狠狠地踩回了泥土之中。</p><p>高中百无聊赖时光中的某一天，光一在午餐时间一如往常地去刚的班级找他。刚趴在自己的课桌上，拿着笔不知道在涂画什么，光一正打算叫他，却刚好有一个男生走到他面前，打趣地对他说。</p><p>“喂堂本君，你跟高一届的堂本君走得这么近，该不会是Homo吧？”</p><p> </p><p>记忆中的少年时代大多数事情都像简笔画一般，寥寥几笔，并没有在他的脑海中留下太多的痕迹。</p><p>唯有这个瞬间的记忆，仿佛加上了电影的特效，异常的清晰。</p><p>刚的眼中闪过明显的羞恼的神色，他坐直了身体起来，认真地对眼前的男生说。</p><p>“没有这样的事。”</p><p>“请不要再这样说了。”</p><p>男生明显也有点被正色的堂本刚吓到了，连忙道歉说：“我说笑的啦，抱歉抱歉。”</p><p>“搞什么啊你，不要乱说啦。”堂本刚马上收起了故意板起来搞怪的脸，跟同学打闹了起来。</p><p>而在他看不见的地方，堂本光一早已转头离开了。</p><p> </p><p>这些年来，在一幕在堂本光一的脑海里像慢镜头一般不断的回放。细节甚至越来越清晰，刚因为激动而轻颤的睫毛，冰冷的眼神和脸上厌恶的表情。</p><p>他自虐般地想着，也许在人生最后的走马灯，也会见到这一幕吧。</p><p>可笑的是，他也是在那一瞬间，清醒地领悟到他对刚到底抱有的想法。</p><p> </p><p>他想和平时一样，把刚拉出来一起吃午饭，开一些无心无肺的玩笑。</p><p>但人的心毕竟不是抽屉，已经觉醒的感情没有办法若无其事地关上。</p><p>时光像一条河流，隔开了两岸。</p><p>也轻描淡写地隔开了彼岸那段黏黏糊糊无所顾忌的少年时光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>幸好那时候光一刚好升上高三，每天忙着准备考试，有着充分的理由躲开刚。</p><p>他们不再每到午休便混在一起，不再风雨无阻地等彼此一起回家，不再时刻聚在一起说只有他们能懂的笑话。</p><p>那可能是少年光一过得最焦虑的一段时间，他在夜深人静之时总是辗转反侧，想着老子啥也不管了明天就去告白。但是到了第二天，当他看到刚的脸，还是选择了逃避。</p><p>堂本光一你真是个懦夫。</p><p>他用拳头狠狠地锤向棒球场旁边的铁网。</p><p>你到底想要怎么样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就在这段痛苦挣扎的时间里，迎来了他们学校一年一度的修学旅行，而高二和高三都是去北海道。</p><p>初春的北海道依然寒冷，少年人们聚在一起，此起彼伏地惊叹着沿途所见的自然风光，呼出一团团白气。</p><p>而这天最后的行程，是到山上的神社参拜。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一对这些神社啊寺庙啊从来都没什么兴趣，但是经过神像前的时候，他犹豫了一下，还是投下了一个百元硬币，默默地许了一个愿望。然后便一个人靠在旁边的大树发呆。</p><p>“光一！”堂本刚不知道从哪个角落跳了出来，抓住他的手就往旁边的树林里面跑，“这边有一个你的同类受伤了~”</p><p>“什么鬼！”</p><p>堂本光一被堂本刚拉着跑了一段，跑到上气不接下气。他随着刚所指的方向看过去，才看到树林深处的地方，有一只小狐狸躺在地上痛苦地喘气，后腿上有深红色的血迹。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一慢慢地靠近小狐狸，检查它腿上的伤口。</p><p>“大概是被附近的捕猎器伤到了。”</p><p>“我有带消毒水和纱布，光一你可以帮它包扎吗？”</p><p>堂本刚从背包里掏了掏，不仅拿出消毒水和纱布，还拿出了一堆肠胃药、感冒药和止血贴，这个阵仗把堂本光一逗笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“你是准备过来开药局吗？”</p><p>“烦死了，我就是习惯多带点药物怎么啦，以防有人突然受伤嘛。”</p><p>堂本刚不满地嘟囔着，不自觉地嘟起了嘴巴。</p><p>光一先用消毒棉球帮小狐狸清理了伤口，再轻轻地缠上纱布。然后见那小狐狸蹬了蹬后腿，尝试着站起来。</p><p>光一突然想起来向旁边的人问道。</p><p>“你给我说说，刚刚说我的同类是怎么回事？”</p><p>堂本刚理所当然地回答道：“欸？光一你就是狐狸啊……啊！”</p><p>然后不出所料头上被堂本光一赏了一个栗子。</p><p> </p><p>等他们为小狐狸包扎完伤口目送它回归到森林后，光一和刚便步行回到神社。</p><p>却突然间发现，神社里面一个人都没有了。</p><p> </p><p>当时的情况有点滑稽，二年级的老师以为刚在光一那边，而三年级的老师则以为光一又跑到二年级那边玩了。于是两边的老师都没有发现这两个人离队的事情，就带着剩下的学生乘大巴下山去了。</p><p>而且由于过了营业时间，神社的工作人员也下班了，只有乌鸦的叫声回荡在这深山上的神社里，分外的阴森。</p><p> </p><p>“光一，这怎么办啊……”堂本刚也傻眼了，担心地问道。</p><p>堂本光一想都没想，先紧紧地握住了刚的手，温声安慰道。</p><p>“没关系的，我们先在神社里面躲一躲，等老师们发现了一定会回来找我们的……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下山的夕阳似乎把最后一丝温暖也带走了，山上的夜晚异常地寒冷，光一和刚躲在神社门口一间狭小的房间内，捡了点柴火点燃了起来。</p><p>火光在中央噼里啪啦地闪烁着，旁边坐着两个瑟瑟发抖的少年。微弱的火光带来不了多少温度，他们的四周越来越冷。光一把外套脱下来披着俩人身上，然后抱住刚，感觉到刚的体温从肌肤相贴之处传来。</p><p> </p><p>两人先不找边际地聊了一会，然后又陷入了沉默。 </p><p>刚缓缓地开口，声音也带上了颤抖。</p><p>“光一……我们会就这样死掉吗……？”</p><p>“不会的，说什么傻话呢。”光一用力收紧了手臂，在刚的耳边说道。</p><p>我一定会想办法的，如果再过一会没有人来找他们，就让刚先待在神社里取暖，自己跑下山找人来救刚。堂本光一默默地在心里想。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚听不到光一的心声，但是能够靠在光一的身旁似乎也使他安心了些。</p><p>“啊，”刚偏过头看了看窗外，轻轻地说，“下雪了……好美啊。”</p><p> </p><p>光一随着刚的视线望去，漫天的星光下面，银白色的细雪在纷飞，既孤独又美丽。</p><p>天空那么高，世界那么大。</p><p>光一却觉得，这一刻的时空中就只剩下他们了。</p><p>没有了多管闲事的人，也没有了求而不得的答案。</p><p> </p><p>光一看了看刚，却发现他闭上了眼睛，一时间有点心慌，幸好手边仍传来他的心跳声，心想刚大概只是睡着了。</p><p>恶魔的细语从光一的耳边仿佛传来，他迟疑了一下，还是慢慢地凑近了刚，然后轻轻地亲了一下他的唇。</p><p>少年的唇很凉，却很柔软，那触感让光一的心脏仿佛被狠狠地锤了一下。</p><p> </p><p>那一刻，堂本光一才第一次真正面对自己心底的愿望。</p><p>原来，</p><p>就只是一直待在这个人的身旁而已。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 最远最近的人 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03 - T side - 樱色</p><p> </p><p>一个阳光明媚的午后，J社的设计部里面充斥着这个季节特有的雄性呐喊。</p><p> </p><p>“天气真好啊，好想谈恋爱啊~~”设计部的安田章大伸了一个懒腰，靠在座椅上仰天长啸。</p><p>“好想谈恋爱啊~~”一旁的横山裕也搭腔喊道。</p><p>而坐在他们办公桌旁边的堂本刚目不转睛地盯着电脑，冷淡地说。</p><p>“你们两个发春到旁边茶水间好吗，我有个企划书明天deadline，现在都愁死了。”</p><p>横山裕凑到堂本刚盘边瞅了一眼屏幕，摇着头怜悯地说。</p><p>“刚前辈是在做熊本那个案子吗？可怜啊……那帮人出了名的难伺候。”</p><p>堂本刚也忍不住痛苦地抱怨道：“这已经是第三次的修改企划了，下周还要到熊本实地考察，麻烦死了。”</p><p>旁边两个后辈对他装模作样地安慰了两句，便继续他们的闲聊。安田用脚一蹬，连人带椅滑到横山裕和堂本刚中间的通道上，小声神秘兮兮地说。</p><p>“对了对了，营业部要选一个人公派去美国的事情你们听说了没有？”</p><p>“啥啥？”横山裕好奇地问道。</p><p>堂本刚扶着额头，心想男人八卦起来真是比女人还可怕，但是又不由自主地竖起了一边的耳朵听着。</p><p>“公派去美国分部开拓市场，据说以后很有可能就留在那边了。”</p><p>堂本刚上一秒还在认真修改企划的手忽地就停下来了。</p><p>“哇~那人选订了么？”</p><p>“好像说是……”安田章大瞄了瞄旁边的堂本刚正襟危坐的背影，说道，“堂本光一准部长。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚听到自己的心中不轻不重地“咯噔”了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“我大J社的王子殿下啊，行政部那帮女生要哭了吧。”横山裕遗憾地大叫道。</p><p>“不止行政部连我都要哭了，没有光一君挡着那些刁蛮的客户，我们设计部就彻底没人权了啊~~”安田瘫倒在椅子上，痛苦地说。</p><p>那两个人接着吐槽了两句，话题又逐渐转到营业部那边长濑君的新女朋友去了，只剩下堂本刚在忿忿地敲着最后一个标点符号，内心憋了一肚子的火。</p><p> </p><p>好歹也是认识十几年的人了，要去美国了也不跟他说一声么。堂本刚想。</p><p>难道生日那天硬要让自己去他家，就是想正式与他告别吗？</p><p>然后他按着鼠标的手不知道点到了哪里，电脑进入了一个全黑的界面。</p><p>在屏幕暗下来的一刹那，堂本刚看到了自己有点难过的脸。</p><p> </p><p>转眼便到周末，刚穿着一件藏青色的开衫外套，戴着圆形的金丝眼镜，乘坐电车回了奈良。他的父母在前几年退休了之后，便回到了老家奈良定居，只留他一个人孤身在东京奋斗。刚前脚才踏进家门，就被已经在门口恭候多时的母亲拉去参加一场以赏樱为名的相亲。</p><p>地点是在一家高级酒店一楼的餐厅，落地玻璃窗的外面是一排排盛开的染井吉野樱树，景色倒是不错。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚与他的母亲坐在餐桌的一边，而对面坐着松田夫人和她的女儿松田美华。松田美华穿着一身得体的白色洋装，一头黑色的长发配上淡而精致的妆容，颇有大家闺秀的感觉。</p><p>刚的母亲先和松田夫人寒暄了一阵，然后开始介绍说松田小姐是音乐学院的高材生，目前也在学校里面担任钢琴教师。</p><p>酒店内流淌着悦耳的音乐，外头的春风正好扬起了一阵樱吹雪，堂本刚看着看着一不小心就开始走神了。</p><p> </p><p>在听到堂本光一要公派去美国的那一天，他立刻打开手机写了一封邮件打算问堂本光一，顿了一下又把邮件的文字改成玩笑的口气。</p><p>“听说你要去美国了？苟富贵勿相忘啊 ???-?”</p><p>堂本刚的手指在发送键上面停留了很久，最终还是没有按下去。</p><p> </p><p>作为一个成年已久的成熟的社会人，堂本刚以为自己对渐离渐远这种事情已经习以为常。</p><p>毕竟花会枯萎，人会老去，世上没有不会散场的筵席。</p><p>只是这个消息对他的杀伤力似乎比想象中还要大。</p><p>他曾经觉得堂本光一是理所当然站在他身旁的人，却没有想过世界上没有什么是理所当然的。</p><p>他想起了那天在光一的家里，他们边吃豆乳锅边谈论着些不着调的话题。那天堂本光一好像很累，眼睛下方有深深的黑眼圈，连胡茬都长出来了，但是却一直陪着他絮絮叨叨地聊天，在暖黄色的灯光下，有一种温柔的错觉。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚看着那张看了十几年配方不变的脸，</p><p>曾经真真切切想着，如果时光就这样停止该多好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“刚！”母亲用手肘撞了撞在神游的堂本刚，提醒儿子集中精神。</p><p>堂本刚一下子回过神来，有点不好意思地眨了眨眼睛。对面的松田美华正好看着他，对他弯着眼睛笑了笑，说起了自己最近教的学生的趣事，刚也顺着开了几句玩笑，把一时尴尬的空气化解开了。</p><p> </p><p>后面两位家长怂恿着说外面的樱花开得正好，让两位年轻人到树下走走。</p><p>堂本刚和松田美华拘谨地并排走在樱花树下，有一搭没一搭地聊着。堂本刚曾经和女生相处非常的苦手，但是近几年已经好多了，甚至多了很多异性的好朋友。</p><p>“刚さん平时有什么爱好吗？”松田美华随意地开口问道。</p><p>“我吗？嗯……钓鱼吧……”</p><p>“海钓吗？”</p><p>“不，”堂本刚笑着低下头，“就开车到河边钓钓。”</p><p>“一个人吗？”</p><p>“有时候一个人，有时候也会和朋友一起去，”刚盯着脚边的樱花，好像想起了什么，突然笑了起来，“我有一个朋友啊，你都不知道他有多过分。”</p><p>“我约他去钓鱼，他居然开着跑车‘嗡—嗡—嗡—’地就来了，他的车只要靠近河边三公里以内鱼都跑光了好嘛！”刚传神地学着跑车发动机的声音，把松田美华都逗笑了。</p><p>“还有他居然嫌脏不肯装鱼饵，硬是要我帮他装上去。连钓到鱼之后也要我帮他拿下来，都不知道他来是干什么的！”堂本刚毫不留情地吐槽着，眼中却满是笑意。</p><p> </p><p>松田美华在旁边安静地聆听着，末了不禁笑着感叹道。</p><p>“刚さん跟那位朋友的感情真好呢。”</p><p>听到这样的评语，刚自己不禁呆了呆。</p><p>“欸？会吗？”</p><p>“嗯，因为刚さん在谈到他的时候，眼中会有星星啊。”</p><p>松田美华歪了歪头，捂着嘴笑道。</p><p>堂本刚顿了一下，然后只是轻轻地回了一句。</p><p>“是吗……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本刚把松田夫人和松田美华送上了计程车，微笑着礼貌地挥手告别。</p><p>其实松田美华是一个很好的恋爱对象，说不定也是一个很好的结婚对象。</p><p>温柔大方、善解人意。</p><p>任何方面都无可挑剔。</p><p> </p><p>只可惜堂本刚是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，他经常说他所向往的爱情是如同漫画一般有一场浪漫的邂逅，能够让他像飞蛾扑火般地坠入爱河。</p><p>然后就被横山和安田嘲笑说他万年中二，大概率要孤独终生了。</p><p>但其实他只是不希望自己因为寂寞而随便地进入一段感情。</p><p>他希望可以和所爱的那个人相互理解。</p><p>他希望与那个人相伴走过很多个春秋之后，依然可以为那人的侧颜而感到心动，依然可以每天甜蜜地亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>大概也是太过贪心了吧，堂本刚无奈笑了笑。</p><p>在樱花树下的身影，显得有点寂寞。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本刚的生日在一个不上不下的周三，下班后，安田和横山为堂本刚在相熟的居酒屋举行了一个小型的生日会。</p><p>两杯啤酒下肚后，设计部里面的三个关西人就开始开启话痨模式，一边吃着烤串一边用浓重的关西腔发表观点。</p><p>一个过了今晚就正式跨入三十代，加上两个在二十代尾巴的男人，探讨的题目居然是关于“爱”。</p><p>他们从营业部长濑君的丰富的恋情史开始说起，然后发散到自己的恋爱观，到后来多喝了几杯横山裕甚至开始哭着回忆起自己那段无疾而终的初恋，而另外两个人却报以没心没肺的大笑。</p><p>居酒屋老板大仓在旁边听的哭笑不得，决定免费多送他们两碟烤串。</p><p> </p><p>“恋爱什么的，说到底就是Timing啊~”</p><p>最终，已有醉意的堂本刚摇头晃脑地总结道。</p><p>“可是啊，”安田喝得满脸通红，一字一句地对着堂本刚说，“有一些时机不把握的话，很容易就这样错过了哦刚前辈~”</p><p>堂本刚正在仰头喝下最后一口啤酒，一时间被呛到连连咳嗽了几下。</p><p>啤酒那酸苦的滋味仿佛都乘机钻进了心里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>走出居酒屋后，堂本刚只剩下三分清醒。</p><p>幸好他还记得自己答应了要去某人那儿讨生日礼物，婉拒了剩下两人嚷嚷着要续摊的叫唤，用漂浮的脚步朝着那熟悉的路线走去。</p><p>到达了堂本光一家门以后，他借着那七分醉意泄愤一般狠狠地按着门铃，噪音一下子响彻走廊。</p><p>幸好在旁边的邻居出来投诉之前，门被打开了。</p><p>带着一屋的暖意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 最远最近的人 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04 - K side - 天下无敌的熊本城</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一打开了自家的门，看到的是一个眼神迷离喝得半醉的堂本刚。</p><p>堂本刚用捋不直的舌头说着，晚上好啊，才跨出一步就整个人倒在堂本光一身上。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么回事啊？喝这么多酒？”感受到堂本刚身上迎面扑来的酒气，堂本光一不悦地说道。</p><p>“难得嘛……而且我才喝了两杯生啤哪有很多……”堂本刚弱弱地辩解着。</p><p>“你一杯倒的实力自己还不清楚吗？”</p><p>他把堂本刚半拖半抱地放置到客厅的桌子旁边，然后把家里的窗全部打开，到厨房帮他倒解酒的茶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>温柔的夜风从窗户吹了进来，让堂本刚那像被酒精熏蒸过的头脑稍微清明了一些。他趴在客厅的深色实木桌子上，在他的角度正好能够看见自己当年送的那座熊本城的模型。</p><p>熊本城一直被好好地保管在透明塑料盒子里，仿佛把时光也一并隔绝在外。</p><p>在暖黄的灯光下，一如当年的金光闪闪，威风凛凛。</p><p> </p><p>“呐，Kochan~”</p><p>好几年没有听到刚叫自己Kochan了，堂本光一手一抖，差点把滚烫的茶水倒在自己手上。</p><p> </p><p>“熊本城和自由女神你比较喜欢哪一个？”</p><p>堂本刚在那头没头没尾地问道。</p><p>“哈？这是什么选择题？”</p><p>“硬要选一个呢？”</p><p>大概无论过多少年，他都无法跟上堂本刚那快得跟新干线一样的跳跃思维。</p><p>堂本光一脑中浮现了那尊面无表情的巨型女神像以及一个黑乎乎圆滚滚一脸呆相的毛绒玩偶，无奈地回答道。</p><p> </p><p>“……熊本城吧。”</p><p>“……fufu~”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚听到答案后，满意地趴在桌子上傻笑起来。但那仅剩的五分酒气大概把他原本就多愁善感的大脑变得更加多愁善感了，笑着笑着又开始觉得有点难过。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一端着热茶走过来的时候，看到堂本刚趴在桌上，可怜巴巴地眨着眼睛朝他看，一副欲言又止的样子。</p><p>明知道这大概只是此人喝醉酒之后无意识间的表情，他的心脏还是不争气地遭受到了暴击，激烈地跳动着，只能装作若无其事地坐下来把解酒的茶递到堂本刚面前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本刚双手捧着茶杯慢悠悠地喝着，抬眼看向堂本光一，撅起富士山小嘴问道。</p><p>“呐，Kochan，我的生日礼物呢？”</p><p>堂本光一看着他的小表情，不禁失笑。</p><p>“你这个倒是记得清楚。”</p><p>“不然我半夜三更跑过来干嘛啊，”堂本刚揉了揉眼睛嘟囔着，“都困死了……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>堂本光一闻言扭扭捏捏地从身后拿出了一个牛皮纸信封，上面还手写着“肯德基券”几个歪歪扭扭的大字。</p><p> </p><p>“这啥？”堂本刚好奇地打开信封，惊呼中带着笑意。“现金？”</p><p>“才……才不是……这是肯德基专用现金券，只能用来吃肯德基……”堂本光一突然紧张得有点小结巴，局促地说着，“谁叫你整天喊着要吃肯德基，我就只想到这个了。”</p><p>“还专用现金券，你小学生哦？”堂本刚笑得乐不可支。</p><p>堂本光一佯装生气地说：“你不要就还给我~”</p><p>堂本刚连忙把信封藏到身后去，撅着嘴说：“谁说我不要的？”然后转过身趴在沙发上像财迷一般数着里面的纸币，“有三万yen欸，我明天就去吃肯德…”</p><p>他的声音越来越轻，最后一个字还没说完，就已经趴在沙发上睡着了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一好奇又好笑地拍着他的肩膀。</p><p>“喂你不要睡在这里，明天起来又要喊腰酸背痛了。”</p><p>但是堂本刚手中紧紧地握着他的生日礼物，貌似已经迅速地进入了不省人事的深度睡眠。</p><p>堂本光一叹了一口气，拿这个醉汉寿星一点办法都没有。只能把人抱到客房的床上，用毛巾仔细地帮他擦拭了一遍身体，然后换上了他上次鬼迷心窍地网购买下的粉红色男式睡衣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本刚被堂本光一在床上翻来覆去地折腾，有点不适地皱起了眉头，双颊红红的，嘴巴微微地撅起。</p><p>堂本光一看着他乖巧得像兔子一样的睡颜，心里暗暗想道原来在这个世界上可爱的醉汉也是存在的。</p><p> </p><p>他把被子拢好在床边站立了一会，正准备回客厅点根烟的时候，被堂本刚拉住了衣袖。</p><p> </p><p>“不要走……Kochan……”</p><p>堂本刚闭着眼睛，口中轻轻地念叨着。</p><p> </p><p>这个人一喝醉酒就疯狂撒娇这点真是从来没有变过，堂本光一心想。</p><p>他蹲下身，温柔地用手拨开了堂本刚额间的头发。</p><p>堂本刚的脸近在咫尺，富士山小嘴上泛着淡淡粉色的光泽。</p><p>那一刻，堂本光一非常努力才控制住自己想要亲下去的欲望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>客厅中熊本城模型下方的抽屉中，躺着一个深蓝色的小盒子，里面装着一个镶嵌着蓝宝石的男式戒指。是他某天去拜访客户途中无意间在橱窗看到的，在一堆璀璨夺目的钻石首饰中，这颗蓝宝石戒指只是安静地躺在一个角落里，散发着温柔而倔强的光芒。</p><p>他当下脑子发热就冲动地买下了，本来想要作为生日礼物送出去。</p><p>但是到了这一天，他又选择临阵退缩地把礼物换成了肯德基券。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>刚曾经说过他是一个天下无敌的人，虽然光一并不这么觉得，但是他害怕的东西确实不多。</p><p>可是堂本刚这个人仿佛全身都是他的软肋，他害怕刚哭，害怕刚生气。</p><p>他害怕刚不幸福，又害怕刚终有一天会找到与自己无关的幸福。</p><p>但最害怕的，还是在刚眼中再次看到记忆中那厌恶的神情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那样的话，他大概会像巴别塔一般迅速的坍塌。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 最远最近的人 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05 - T side - 青春之光</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚坐在开往熊本的新干线上，看着窗外稀稀落落的樱花。</p><p>吉野樱的花期短暂，过了短短的一周便凋谢得差不多了。</p><p>最后的几片花瓣在风中跳完最后一支舞，落入了尘土之中。</p><p>刚的思绪跟着恍惚了一下，突然听见手机收到邮件的声音。</p><p> </p><p>From：安田</p><p>Title：辛苦了~</p><p>刚前辈，据说今天熊本要刮台风，路上小心哟</p><p> </p><p>刚心想果然只有安田君才是他贴心的小棉袄，那个为了晚上和行政部的联谊而推掉了和他一起来熊本出差的横山君，简直就是充话费送的后辈，他决定以后再也不帮他改方案了。</p><p> </p><p>To：安田</p><p>Title：はい~</p><p>知道啦，谢谢（心）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回复完安田的邮件后，刚把手机放进随身公文包，顺便看到了那安静乖巧躺在角落里面的牛皮纸袋。</p><p> </p><p>自从他生日那天后，他和堂本光一就没有见过面。</p><p>没有特别的理由不见。</p><p>但也没有特别的理由去见。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚用指腹轻轻地抚摸纸袋外面歪歪扭扭的字。</p><p>堂本光一这个人，脑洞有点清奇，送人礼物也经常不走寻常路。</p><p>比如曾经在情人节送给他一盒球藻。</p><p>也曾经神神秘秘地送他一台星象仪。</p><p>好像是因为他提过东京看不到星星。</p><p>但是这种东西到底要什么时候用啦。堂本刚心想。</p><p> </p><p>然后他又想起了生日那晚光一那莫名紧张又不知所措的表情，突然想笑。</p><p>在他这里，堂本光一仿佛永远是K1冠军（注1）</p><p>无论何时，只要想起他犯傻的样子嘴角就忍不住上扬。</p><p> </p><p>虽然那天晚上，光一到最后也没有跟他说要去美国公司的事情。</p><p>其实也不是不能理解，堂本刚心想，如果他是光一，也许也不知道要怎么开口。</p><p>何况，光一也并非必需要向他汇报。</p><p>他们说到底，只是从小一起长大的关系。</p><p>由于兴趣爱好南辕北辙，甚至连亲友也说不上。</p><p>只是想到以后，再也不能在加班赶完方案的夜晚，跑到光一家里吃豆乳锅。</p><p> </p><p>还是有一点伤感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当堂本刚抵达这次的熊本百货商场项目地的时候，惊讶地发现他想了一整个车程的人，居然也在这里。</p><p>他进去的时候堂本光一正在透明的会客室与商场的负责人交谈中，身旁还坐着一位打扮时尚的女生。</p><p>光一一抬头正好看到刚走进来，他并没有打招呼，也没有继续交谈，只是用目光定定地看向刚。</p><p>过了好一会，直到刚都怀疑他是不是被施了定身的法术，才看到光一与负责人说了几句，然后走出了会客室。</p><p> </p><p>“光一？你怎么……也在这里？”</p><p>堂本刚走过去讶异地问道。</p><p>“项目回访，这个月正好轮到这个项目。”</p><p>对哦，堂本刚想起来，这个商业项目是光一跑了大半年跑回来的单子。所以才会让设计部的人来负责商场最新一期的总体设计。</p><p>堂本刚想起了安田的天气预报，笑着揶揄他，“你这个雨男，突然跑来害熊本都要刮台风了。”</p><p>堂本光一挑着眉回嘴，“明明你自己才是雨男……”</p><p> </p><p>“光一前辈，稍微等我一下~”</p><p>会客室中的美女把材料收拾完后也跟了出来，她的脸上化着精致的妆容，深邃的大眼先看向堂本光一，然后才把目光转向刚。</p><p>“啊，是设计部的堂本桑对吧？”大眼美女对着刚恭敬地鞠了一躬，“您好，我是销售部新来的泷川Erika，请多多指教~”</p><p>“你好~”</p><p>刚也礼貌地对她点点头，细细地品味着她的“光一前辈”和“堂本桑”之间的差别，仿佛品出了点不一样的味道。</p><p>泷川Erika，说起来这个名字好像有听横山他们提起过。营业部新来的日美混血美女，据说泷川入社以后，公司里面男性的出勤率都变高了。而且刚还隐约记得，横山还说过这位泷川小姐的爱好是健身。</p><p> </p><p>日美混血……爱好健身……</p><p>他不禁瞥了一眼旁边的某人，正好这个某人最近也迷上了健身，开口闭口谈健身，蛋白粉一袋袋地往家里买。</p><p>而且自己健身还不够，还要cos健身教练指导他深蹲和仰卧起坐的正确姿势！</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚突然觉得自己好像被电视剧里面的少年侦探附身，抽丝剥茧，层层解谜，从蛛丝马迹中推导出了堂本光一要去美国公司的真实原因。</p><p>然后全然不顾只有两个间接证据，直接将这位“蛋白粉先生”定罪。</p><p> </p><p>哼，堂本光一你这个见色忘义的小人，原来是为了女生才要去的美国。堂本刚心想，麻烦把这段时间里面的伤感情绪还给他。</p><p>感觉到自己的额头的肌肉不受控制地抽动了一下，堂本刚竭尽全力才能保持自己的面无表情，然后扭头就走。</p><p>“你们接着聊，我还要赶着开会，先走了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“刚，我在门口等你，待会一起走吧。”</p><p>身后传来堂本光一喊他的声音。</p><p>然而此刻刚完全不想要理睬他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这一期的主体概念是一期一会。”</p><p> </p><p>在会议室中，刚负责向熊本支社和这家商场的负责人介绍这一期的企划思路。</p><p>“因为客户主体是女性，所以在设计上面想要加入一些浪漫的想法，色调也以白色和淡紫色为主。”</p><p>这家商场的负责人是出了名的挑剔，上一期设计部提过来的方案被喷得一无是处，强行修改了几次。所以这次的方案是刚绞尽脑汁，加班了好几天做出来的。</p><p>“想要传递的概念是，这个世界这么大，每天都会有无数的相遇，然而每一次的相遇其实都弥足珍贵。但人生只有一次，即使后面你走过再多的四季，遇见再多美丽的风景，可能也不会遇到那么喜欢的人和物了。所以更要珍惜每一次的心动……”</p><p>堂本刚说话慢慢的，看似思维发散但实际上有自己的条理。</p><p>会议室中的高层们听得不住地点头，似乎非常喜欢这个企划。</p><p>在外面响起一声惊天动地的雷鸣之时，这一次的方案会也顺利地结束了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>走出会议室的时候，堂本刚才发现天已经全黑了，窗外电闪雷鸣外加狂风暴雨，看起来简直像到了世界末日一般的可怕。</p><p>他看了看手表，发现时间已经是晚上的7点半。</p><p>“糟糕，”他心想，不知道回去的新干线会不会被停运。</p><p> </p><p>走至前门，堂本刚惊讶地发现堂本光一还坐在前台边上的沙发上等他。大概是觉得有点热，他把西装放在了边上，身上只穿着白衬衫。手上拿着几本介绍的册子，似乎已经被翻来覆去看了好几遍了。</p><p>“结束了？“</p><p>堂本光一看向了刚，温声地问道。</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>刚有点局促地移开了目光，却突然想起什么地问道。</p><p>“泷川呢？”</p><p>“啊？”堂本光一似乎有点惊讶刚会问起她，回答说，“泷川……她只是过来见学一下，下午就会东京了。”</p><p>“这种天气让女孩子一个人回去这样好吗……”</p><p>堂本刚酸溜溜地问道。</p><p>但是堂本光一没有察觉到刚话语中的酸气，坦然地答道。</p><p>“有什么不好的，不过……”堂本光一站了起来，先揉了揉有点酸痛的腰背，然后拿起西装，准备跟着刚离开，“回去的新干线因为台风已经停运了，看来我们今晚只能住熊本了。”</p><p>“果然……”堂本刚痛心疾首地叹了一口气，值得庆幸的是明天是周末，倒也不用一大早赶回公司了。</p><p>然后他一脸奇怪地看向光一。</p><p>“你明知今天台风，干嘛不早点走啊？”</p><p>项目回访这种事情，有必要弄到这么晚么。</p><p>“我不是说好了要等你么。”堂本光一理所当然地回答道。</p><p>你是笨蛋么。堂本刚在心里吐槽，又不是初中生，干嘛一定要等我。</p><p>“那个，“身边熊本支社的人看着这两个人旁若无人地对话了好久，好不容易才找到插话的机会说。</p><p>“电梯到了。”</p><p> </p><p>也许是因为同时召集了两位雨男的缘故，堂本光一和堂本刚到达了马路边准备打出租车的时候，发现外头比他们想象的更加像世界末日。</p><p>风大得让行人几乎站都站不稳，雨水几乎被吹得与地面呈180度。</p><p>路旁的树木也纷纷被吹弯，一副努力挣扎才能勉强不被吹飞的样子。</p><p> </p><p>这种天气，大概一时半会都打不到车了。</p><p>才下来一会儿，而且他们还站在屋檐下，裤脚却已经被路上溅出的雨水打湿了。</p><p>刚正想叹气，忽然感觉到光一挪到了他的身前，把他前方的雨水都挡掉了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一虽然只比他高一点点，但是肩膀却比他宽厚不少。</p><p>他依然随意地把西装拿在手上，仿佛眼前只是一个寻常的午后，而不是这遮天蔽日的瓢泼大雨。</p><p>然而身上的的白衬衫却因为横飞的雨水迅速地变成了半透明。</p><p> </p><p>刚又想起了他们年少时候的一些事情。</p><p>有一天下午，他与光一翻栏杆逃课出去看电影，看完电影又跑去河边玩水。</p><p>他也忘记了是谁先挑起的战争，幼稚的少年卷起校服的裤脚，踩在浅浅的河水中，往对方身上泼水。</p><p>夕阳把两个人的影子拉得长长的，校服的白衬衫被冰凉的河水打湿，而堂本光一青葱帅气的脸对着他笑。</p><p>那一年自行车载人还没有被禁止，他坐在后座，裤脚湿湿地贴在皮肤上，身后吹过春天微凉的风。</p><p>他闭上眼睛，哼起了不知道在哪里听过的歌。</p><p> </p><p>然而小清新的逃课时间一回到学校就结束了，他们在校门口惨被抓包，被带到了校长室。</p><p>校长Johnny桑逆着光，生气地用奇怪的语调对着他们骂道。</p><p>“你们这两个Asshole！”</p><p>连一向笑眯眯的中居老师和平时对他们很照顾的木村老师，也都站在旁边，严肃地看着他们。</p><p>而那个天下无敌的堂本光一，当时想都没想便立刻挡在他面前。</p><p>“不关刚的事，是我硬要带他出去的。”</p><p>少年堂本刚看着少年堂本光一的背影，听到他这么说。</p><p> </p><p>这个人，明明也只比他大100天，但无论发生什么事情，都会第一时间挡在他的面前。</p><p>逃课被抓包的时候也好。</p><p>在北海道困在山上神社的时候也好。</p><p>被无可奈何的现实打击的时候也好。</p><p>青春与时间奔流而过，最终化作一道光芒。</p><p>而在光芒的终点，</p><p>一直一直，都是光一的身影。</p><p> </p><p>突然之间，堂本刚想起了自己今天下午在会议室演示PPT时候说的话。</p><p> “但人生只有一次，即使后面有再多美丽的风景，可能再也不会遇到那么喜欢的人了。”</p><p> </p><p>耳边滂沱的大雨下得淋漓尽致，仿佛要把整个世界隔绝在外。</p><p>汹涌的雨水落在大地上。</p><p>也落到了堂本刚的心上。</p><p>拨开了上面缠绕的藤蔓。</p><p>冲开了尘封已久的泥土。</p><p>心底的秘密最终水落石出。</p><p> </p><p>我喜欢你。</p><p>光一。</p><p>比世界上任何人都要喜欢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（注1：K1是日本搞笑艺人比赛）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 最远最近的人 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06 - K side - 咫尺</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一打开了酒店浴室的淋浴喷头.</p><p>在氤氲的水汽中，他听见了自己凌乱的心跳。</p><p> </p><p>傍晚的时候，他与刚在雷雨交织的大路旁狼狈地打了20分钟的车，好不容易才拦上了一辆愿意载客的出租车。</p><p>当他们去到最近的一家商务酒店后，却被告知只剩一间房间了。</p><p>他和刚互看了一眼，彼此都默契地觉得将就一下吧，总不能再走进大雨里面再打20分钟的车吧……</p><p>但是当他们打开房门之后，面面相觑，正式地傻眼了。</p><p>只剩一间房也就算了，还是一间大床房！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>身旁的堂本刚淡定地侧过身挂起外套：“光一，来猜拳吧。”</p><p>堂本光一呆呆地问：“哈？”</p><p>“赢的人睡床，输的人睡地上。”</p><p>堂本刚转过身来，大概是开了一天会，又遭遇折腾的暴雨，看起来有点疲惫。</p><p>眼中却有明亮的笑意。</p><p>“……不用啦，你睡床吧，我睡地上就好。”</p><p>堂本光一想，反正根据他和堂本刚猜拳的历史胜率来算，其实参战跟直接弃权也就差不多。</p><p>“fufu，说笑的啦，”堂本刚笑着看向堂本光一，然后又有点不好意思般地别过头去：“好久没有跟你睡一张床了……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>热水哗啦啦地流过堂本光一充满健身成果的壮实手臂上，</p><p>光一的大脑还在还在回想着刚刚堂本刚说的话。</p><p>他们正式地睡在同一张床上，好像已经是十几年前的事了。</p><p> </p><p>十几年前的娱乐项目远远没有现在这么丰富。好不容易考完试，可以尽情享受假期的少年们，一般就是窝在家里打游戏，或者到影音店借电影碟片回家看。</p><p>堂本光一记得那一年好像突然流行恐怖电影，他也难得赶了一会时髦，到影音店借了当时最新出的恐怖电影回家和堂本刚一起看。</p><p>当年的“熊宝宝”从一开始也饶有兴致，到后面被渗人的画面吓得小脸皱成一团，再后来直接用手挡住脸，只敢从指缝中偷看。</p><p>“哇——”</p><p>“啊——”</p><p>电影正好到达高潮，突然从琵琶湖中冒出来的女鬼把堂本刚吓得不轻。</p><p>他一个激灵，一把抓住了身旁堂本光一的手臂，然后把头埋在堂本光一的肩旁。</p><p>堂本光一其实也被恐怖的画面吓了一跳，他强装镇定地用另外一只手摸了摸堂本刚的头。</p><p>温声安慰道：“没事没事，都是骗人的。”</p><p> </p><p>当天晚上，留宿的堂本刚因为太害怕了，不肯睡客房，一定要跟堂本光一睡一张床。</p><p>“刚才吓死我了，我再也不要看什么恐怖片了。”堂本刚心有余悸地说，想起刚刚看到的可怕的画面，他不由自主地往光一的方向靠了靠。</p><p>“好吧，好吧，那以后我们不看了。”</p><p>其实堂本光一觉得还挺刺激的，但是既然刚不喜欢，那就算了。</p><p>“都怪光一，你要我以后怎么去琵琶湖。”</p><p>“那下次我陪你去……”</p><p>被堂本刚念叨了一个晚上的堂本光一闭着眼，已经快要睡着了。</p><p>“呜哇，我现在闭上眼睛都能看到刚刚的恐怖画面，该不会以后会一直做噩梦吧……”</p><p>少年堂本刚嘟囔着，可怜巴巴地把头埋向枕头。</p><p>“那我就一直陪在你身边。”</p><p>少年堂本光一默默地在心里想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一洗完澡，往下身挂了一条毛巾便出来了。</p><p>比他先洗好澡的堂本刚坐在床上看手机，宽大的T恤露出大片白皙细腻的皮肤，房间昏黄的灯光打在他的睫毛上，投下一片阴影。</p><p>堂本光一觉得刚刚洗的水大概太烫了，热气还在不住地上涌。</p><p> </p><p>他轻轻地坐到床边，用余光不停地偷看身旁的人。</p><p>没有人说话的房间安静得有点尴尬，堂本光一寻思着要找个话头。</p><p>他思前想后，最后挤出了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“那个……电视你要看哪个台？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚被他逗得笑到不能自己，最后好不容易才平复下来。</p><p>“笨蛋么你，”被堂本刚含笑的眼睛看着，堂本光一觉得自己有点心猿意马，他听见堂本刚说，“不看了，睡觉吧。”</p><p> </p><p>房间的灯被关掉之后，明亮的星光穿过窗帘的缝隙偷偷洒了进来。</p><p>台风来得急也走得快，窗外月朗风清，已经丝毫不见傍晚那吞天蚀日的暴风雨的踪迹，夜空中飘荡着大雨过后独有的清新静谧。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一与堂本刚背对着睡，突然听到背后传来刚的声音。</p><p>“呐，光一，你明天有空吗？”</p><p>“嗯，怎么啦？”</p><p>“难得来一趟熊本，要去逛下熊本城吗？”</p><p>“好啊……”堂本光一想起那个在他家里与他朝夕相处的熊本城模型，突然好奇了起来：“当时你为什么要送我熊本城啊？”</p><p>按距离来说也应该是姬路城吧。</p><p>“嘛……得熊本城者得天下嘛”</p><p>“什么鬼~”堂本光一还想说些什么，却感觉到堂本刚翻了个身变成面朝着他睡，温热的鼻息打在他的后颈上。</p><p> </p><p>他迅速地忘词了。</p><p> </p><p>“而且……”堂本刚黏黏糊糊的声音在他近在咫尺的身后传来，“熊本城跟你还挺像的……”</p><p>堂本光一心想我好歹活生生一个人，到底怎么才能跟一座城像。</p><p>但是在他背后的堂本刚似乎已经进入了梦乡，下文已经化作一串平稳的呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>在寂静的夜里，堂本光一听见他自己的心跳得像太鼓一样响。</p><p>吵死人了，他心想。</p><p>但他的意识像不受他控制一般，分裂成两半。</p><p>一半让他赶紧睡，明天还要陪刚逛熊本城。</p><p>另一半却又迟迟不舍得睡。</p><p> </p><p>喜欢的人此刻就躺在身边，呼吸轻柔又绵长。</p><p>然而这份触手可及的幸福，却像夜空中的星光一般，有时间限定。</p><p>到了明天，便要消失殆尽。</p><p> </p><p>饱受思想斗争之苦的堂本光一结果一晚上都没睡好，直到天边已经开始白光的时候，才开始昏昏沉沉地睡着。</p><p>然后他做了一个梦。</p><p> </p><p>梦中的刚也躺在他旁边，但是却与他面对面。</p><p>“Tsuyo……”</p><p>他听见自己忍不住叫唤的声音。</p><p>刚听到他的声音后，也睁开眼睛看着他，眼中仿佛又七彩的光，藏着很多他看不懂的东西。</p><p>堂本光一看着那双他眷恋不已的眼睛，内心突然有一股冲动，他想要抱住刚，想要亲吻下去。</p><p>他想要他。</p><p>而堂本刚只是淡淡地看着堂本光一，然后缓慢地俯下身去，用温热的口腔含住了堂本光一的下身。</p><p>“唔——”</p><p>堂本光一从美好的春梦中惊醒，往自己的下半身看去，果不其然看到已经支起了一个“小帐篷”。</p><p>他轻手轻脚地下床，回头看了一眼，看到刚还睡得安稳，然后才迅速地钻进洗手间，打开了淋浴头，扶着洗手间冰冷的墙壁开始自渎。</p><p>他闭上眼睛，仿佛还能看到方才梦中刚欲语还休的眼睛，还能感受到刚的触感与温度。他放肆自己贪恋着虚幻的梦境，喘息着追逐梦幻一般的快感。</p><p>在发泄出来之后，堂本光一在一片空虚中叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>．·°∴ ☆．．·°．·°∴ ☆．．·</p><p> </p><p>由于是一场临时起意的旅行，堂本刚和堂本光一都没有带休闲服，穿着酒店帮忙干洗好的白衬衫，在周末充满了游客人头涌涌的熊本城中，显得有那么一丝丝的突兀。</p><p>但堂本刚的家乡奈良是一个走两步就能碰见古迹的地方，对这种历史古城仿佛有天生的熟悉感。</p><p>他在门口拿了一份游览地图，然后边看边对照地图中的介绍，熟门熟路地开始观光起来。</p><p>一派悠然自得。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚在熊本城顶层眺望完前方风光大好的景色，正准备转身往后的时候，撞上了一个栗色毛茸茸的头毛。</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>堂本光一正低着头跟着他，与他大概只有10公分左右的距离，要不是外头阳光充沛而且堂本刚认识了这个人快20年，他都以为自己要碰到传说中的背后灵了。</p><p>“光一先生，我说你能不能不要跟这么近，我转个身都要撞上你了。”</p><p>“ごめん，ごめん，人这么多我怕跟丢了嘛……”</p><p>堂本光一往后退了一步，低着头闪躲着堂本刚的目光。</p><p>“还怕跟丢，小学生么你。”堂本刚受不了地数落道，然后领着这位超龄小学生走下熊本城。</p><p> </p><p>由于昨天一晚上辗转没睡好，早上又被自己不可描述的冲动弄醒，堂本光一此刻困得眼睛都快要睁不开了。</p><p>他陪堂本刚下来以后，坐在熊本城旁边草坪的木椅上，晒着午后懒洋洋的太阳，感觉自己差点要睡着。</p><p>“给~”</p><p>堂本刚把一瓶冰可乐递到他的面前，堂本光一接过后低声说了句“3Q~”</p><p>“你这个人，才走两步就累成这样，是老爷爷嘛？”</p><p>“你一会说我是小学生，一会说我是老爷爷，对我年龄的判断能不能固定一点”</p><p>“有什么办法，你就是小学生和老爷爷的混合体”</p><p>“你小子！”堂本光一怒了，用手臂环住堂本刚的脖子，决定要让此人认清自己是一个实力强劲的大好青年的事实。</p><p>两个30岁的成年人在草坪的木椅上玩起了看谁能把对方推出椅子范围的游戏，玩得浑身是汗。</p><p> </p><p>提出暂时休战的堂本刚把衬衫的袖子卷了起来，打开了刚买的果汁的瓶盖，仰头喝了下去。</p><p>光一看着刚线条流畅的脖子，又想到自己昨天肖想过的湿润大眼和殷红小嘴，突然有点不好意思地别开了目光。</p><p>补充完果汁能量的堂本刚见光一突然安静了下来，也低头看着自己的手，然后拢了拢耳边的头发，犹豫着开口。</p><p>“呐，光一……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“如果我说……”</p><p>说到一半的话语被突如其来的铃声打断了，堂本刚低头看了看手机，有点无奈地站起来接听。</p><p>刚似乎也没有打算回避光一，只是走到了木椅的边上压低声线地说话。</p><p>“松田小姐你好，今天吗？在熊本呢……啊下个周三吗？”刚闪烁了一下目光，下意识地往光一的方向瞄了一眼。</p><p>而光一则只能假装自己在看花看鸟看天空，反正没有在偷听。</p><p>“可以，那就约这个时间吧，国立音乐厅对吗？好的，到时候见……”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一见堂本刚挂断电话后，试图用若无其事地声音开口问道。</p><p>“上次相亲的人？”</p><p>他见刚默默地点了点头。</p><p>“看来还进展得挺顺利的嘛，准备单独约会了吗？”</p><p>“嗯……我们走吧”</p><p>堂本刚对于这个话题似乎也不愿意多谈，光一也不好意思再问。</p><p>他也忘了要追问刚刚堂本刚未说完的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两个男人在草坪上漫无目的地走了一会，就结束了临时起意的熊本城半日游。</p><p>坐上了回去的新干线。</p><p>上车后的堂本刚就一直看着窗外，仿佛在思考着什么。</p><p>正好看见餐车路过，光一便向他问道。</p><p>“刚，要冰淇淋吗？”</p><p>“不要了。”</p><p> </p><p>奇怪，太奇怪了。</p><p>一般来说，刚在新干线是肯定要吃冰淇淋的。</p><p>而且还要吃两种口味以上，今天太反常了。</p><p> </p><p>他在想什么，想下周约会的事吗？</p><p>他喜欢那个女生吗？</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一的手指烦躁地敲着车窗，思绪也一团混乱。</p><p>他一直觉得堂本刚对于他来说就像是夜空中的星辰。</p><p>他无法理解理解刚的想法。</p><p>却又无法抗拒地被他吸引。</p><p> </p><p>仿佛近在咫尺，</p><p>又像光年之外。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 最远最近的人 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07 - T side - 烟花</p><p> </p><p>周四晚上的设计部灯火通明，部员们一如常往地在悲催地加班。</p><p>堂本刚正在把熊本的案子做最后的赶工，恨不得自己能长出六只手，两只做PPT，两只弄Photoshop，还剩两只可以把各色各样的设计稿交给供应商。</p><p>在文件传输的空隙，他不经意地打开了手机的照片库，看到了里面最新的一张照片。</p><p> </p><p>那是他和光一那天在熊本城闲逛的时候他偷偷拍下的。</p><p> </p><p>照片里面丝毫没有察觉到的堂本光一先生，正用老大爷一般的姿势靠在木椅上闭眼休息。</p><p>阳光透过树荫，斑驳地照在他英俊的侧颜上。</p><p>他从鼻尖到喉结那一段线条仿佛是谁精心雕刻而成的，有种难以言喻的赏心悦目。</p><p>可惜后脑勺有一撮翘起来的头发，为整个画面增添了一分傻乎乎的喜感。</p><p> </p><p>这张照片莫名有一种让人感到岁月静好的奇妙功效。</p><p>似乎连赶案子赶得焦头烂额的心情也可以平复下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“说起来，这个周三在隅田川有烟火大会吧？”</p><p>同样在苦逼地加班的安田突然想起来说道，把堂本刚的思绪从阳光正好的熊本城拉回到加班的现实。</p><p>烟火大会是炎炎夏日夏日的一大盛事，从夏初到夏末，将陆陆续续在不同城市不同地点举行。</p><p>堂本刚似乎也想起来在电车上看到过海报，开幕式好像就在本周三，在国立音乐厅旁的隅田川。</p><p> </p><p>“我说横山君，你要不要趁着这个机会去约下行政部的哪个漂亮小姐姐呀？”</p><p>后方传来了设计部某位同事打趣横山的声音。</p><p>“在烟花下告白的成功率据说挺高的。”</p><p>“我才不要，办公室恋爱多尴尬啊，抬头不见低头见，”横山裕立马探出头来搭腔，“你说要是某个晚上同事突然打来电话，结果接电话的是隔壁部门的姑娘，那第二天肯定就全公司都知道了。”毕竟是设计部的，想象力都比较丰富，横山一下子连具体的情景都想象出来了。</p><p>“也是哦……是隔壁部门还好，要是同一个部门的话，就麻烦了……”</p><p>“对啊，我们公司禁止同部门恋爱的。”</p><p>“你们还记得去年的樱田君么，据说就是因为搞同部门恋爱被调到鸟不拉屎的鸟取县分社的。”</p><p>“真的假的……”</p><p>桃色新闻一向是这群单身狗们最爱的话题，立马七嘴八舌地聊成一锅粥。</p><p>但堂本刚的思维并没有顺着他们八卦的路线走偏。</p><p>他想到烟火大会之后，顺道想起了以前一桩往事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那一年他还在读大三，还安然地躲在象牙塔中尚未接受社会的毒打。</p><p>而光一比他大一届，早早地拿到了内定，那年春天便作为实习生开始上班了。</p><p>他记得刚开始的时候光一好像每天都很累，租的房子也离公司很远，每天起早贪黑地上班。</p><p>于是乎周末也越发的宅，除了有必要的事情以外他都不愿意出门。</p><p> </p><p>那时正值盛夏，堂本刚为了赶期末的作业，每天都会背着画板穿梭于学校之内。</p><p>某天正好经过校园中庭的时候，看到公告栏上贴着一张烟火大会的宣传单，放在一众白纸黑字的公告和社团招人简介之中也算让人眼前一亮</p><p>恰逢他的期末作业也灵感中断卡在中途。</p><p>堂本刚想，要不去个烟火大会放松一下吧。</p><p> </p><p>他拿出翻盖手机，迅速地发了一个邮件给堂本光一。</p><p>“光一，周六的烟火大会要一起去吗？”</p><p>过了一会，收到了某个人的回复。</p><p>“不去，我要在家休息(-_-)ZZZ……”</p><p>休息个头，你在家反正也是打游戏。</p><p>堂本刚默默地在心中吐槽，但出于关爱宅男人人有责的善意，他重新编辑了邮件，还在后面加上了卖萌的颜文字。</p><p>“一起去嘛，我想去~(?????????)~”</p><p>然后几乎是马上就收到了回复。</p><p>“……好吧”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>烟火大会的当天，堂本光一在堂本刚“去烟火大会要有仪式感！”的要求下，不情不愿地穿上了压在箱底多年的白色浴衣。</p><p>当同样穿上条纹墨色浴衣的堂本刚到会场的时候，正好看到堂本光一一脸没睡醒地靠在门口的柱子上。</p><p>为了面试特意染回黑色的头发稍稍长长了，发梢刚好触碰到白色浴衣的领口。</p><p>中分的刘海把光洁的额头露了出来，连同被精心雕刻出来一般分明的五官。</p><p>大概是宅太久的缘故，光一的肤色有种不寻常的白，在月色下几乎和浴衣融为一体。</p><p>幽深如海的眼眸百无聊赖地往旁边看，看起来有点冷冷的，颇有几分生人勿近的气场。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚好像是第一次发现，原来堂本光一身上青涩的少年气不知何时已经全数褪去。</p><p>看上去已经是一个完完全全的大人，甚至还带上了几分成熟性感。</p><p> </p><p>“这个人是游戏打多了么，连人都像是从CG中走出来似的。”</p><p>堂本刚心想。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚和堂本光一在河边走了一会，听光一跟他讲公司中遇到的奇葩客户和不讲理的上司。</p><p>而堂本刚则跟他抱怨老师布置的变态的期末作业，和一些花鸟风月的小事情。</p><p>他们顺着烟火大会在沿途摆放的灯笼，走着走着就走进了庙会。</p><p>堂本刚一时兴起想要捞金鱼，但是可恶的老板大概给了他几个劣质的纸网，一下水就破了，几个纸网用完了都一无所获。</p><p>站在他身边的堂本光一幸灾乐祸地大笑起来，嘲笑他技术太烂。</p><p>堂本刚把堂本光一推到前面，说着“你行你上啊！”</p><p>然而堂本光一的技术也没好到哪里去，眼看着好不容易捞到一条，网中的金鱼轻轻一跃便破纸而去了。</p><p>堂本光一：“……”</p><p>然后果不其然地收到了堂本刚无情的嘲笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bang！”</p><p>这时，最大的一颗烟花恰好在他们的头上的位置绽放。</p><p>堂本刚抬头，看见那花火绚烂的尾巴在夜空中缓缓地下降，划出一道道仿佛流星一般的线条。</p><p>一瞬间，他眼中的整个世界仿佛都笼罩在光芒之中。</p><p>他低头，正好看到了对面的光一含笑地看着他。</p><p>世界仿佛被人按了静止键一般，身旁嘈杂的人群，喧闹的摊头，灯火通明的城市，全都消失了。</p><p> </p><p>他的眼中就只有一个堂本光一。</p><p> </p><p>那个画面，就如同游戏CG一样被截图了下来。</p><p>那么多年之后，他再次看到烟火大会的宣传画，脑中闪过的画面仍然是穿着白色浴衣的光一，</p><p>含笑望向他的眼中收拢着天上烟火万千的光芒，熠熠生辉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>．·°∴ ☆．．·°．·°∴ ☆．．·</p><p> </p><p>周三的晚上，堂本刚比约定的时间提早了15分钟到达国立音乐厅。</p><p>他看到松田美华穿着一身白色的洋装准时出现，她小跑着过来，与刚互相鞠躬打招呼后，一同进入了国立音乐厅。</p><p> </p><p>追光灯汇聚到舞台中央，音乐会在第一首小提琴独奏曲中开始。</p><p>堂本刚一边欣赏着高雅艺术，一边在脑中构思着待会要怎么跟松田小姐说清楚。</p><p>松田小姐是一位非常好的人，好到他都觉得自己配不上人家。</p><p>然而爱与喜欢都是非常缥缈的东西，既不可控制又那么狭小。</p><p>小到他的心只堪堪放得下一个人。</p><p>堂本刚不知道未来会如何，但是既然对人家无意的话一天一刻也是耽误。</p><p>所以还不如今天就说清楚。</p><p> </p><p>不知不觉间，音乐会已接近尾声。</p><p>音乐会的终曲从钢琴独奏开始，琴音让刚联想到了夜空中如梦似幻的月亮，不由自主地坐直了身体欣赏。</p><p>中提琴和大提琴的低音部也加了进来，如泣如诉。极致的音乐往往容易让人共情，随着琴音堂本刚想起了很多很多的往事，和一直陪着他身边的那个人。想起了自己求而不得的渴望，与母亲一直以来的期待。</p><p>随后是全部乐器的协奏，演奏强度也不断地加强，高音部分的钢琴如同不断坠入湖面的冰晶，敲打着刚的内心。随着旋律，到达了最后一个音符，完成了完美的乐章。</p><p>堂本刚呆了几秒，才想起来和松田美华一起站起来鼓掌，眼眶里还含着泪水。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>走出音乐厅后，堂本刚似乎被什么东西吸引了目光。</p><p>松田美华顺着他的目光看了过去。</p><p>是一对老夫妻，互相搀扶着走出音乐厅，脸上还带着些许满足的微笑。</p><p>“真好啊~”松田美华也不禁感叹。</p><p>堂本刚笑着点了点头，沉吟了一会，尝试着开口。</p><p>“那个……美华酱……“</p><p>“刚桑……你……可以先听我说一个故事吗？”</p><p>松田美华轻轻地打断了刚，说道。</p><p>“刚刚……最后的那一段乐章是舒伯特的小夜曲，是我很喜欢的一首曲子……”松田美华低着头，声音小小的，似乎也很紧张，“听说，舒伯特年少的时候有一个很喜欢的人，但他没有来得及与她告白，她就已经嫁做人妇了……所以他在生命的最后创作出小夜曲来怀念她。舒伯特一生郁郁不得志，英年早逝，但我觉得，他最大的遗憾，大概是没有机会在喜欢的人面前弹奏小夜曲吧。”</p><p> </p><p>松田美华停下步伐，倏地抬起头，直直地看向堂本刚。</p><p>“我猜，刚桑也有一个很喜欢的人吧？”</p><p>堂本刚一怔，一时不知道如何回答。</p><p>“如果有的话，不如尝试把自己的心情告诉那个人吧。人生这么的短暂，如果还留有遗憾的话就太可惜了。”</p><p> </p><p>大概刚好到了约定的时间，准备好的烟花纷纷绽放于夜空，一时间亮如白昼，连月亮也为之失色。</p><p>无数的烟花照亮了隅田川，再倒影在她的眼中，晶莹发亮。</p><p>“我会等刚桑的消息的，如果成功了的话，请一定要跟我分享哦。如果失败了，”松田美华对着堂本刚笑了一下，笑起来眼睛也是弯弯的，“也随时欢迎来找我诉苦。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚把松田美华送上出租车后，一个人呆呆地站在路边。</p><p>他的思绪乱作一团，脑中回想着刚刚松田美华所说的话。</p><p>连她都看出来了，真的这么明显吗？</p><p> </p><p>突然，他想起了前几天同事说的一句玩笑话。</p><p> </p><p>“在烟花下告白的成功率据说挺高的。”</p><p>“人生这么的短暂，如果还留有遗憾的话就太可惜了。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚看了一下手中的手机，余量5%的电量仿佛终电的广播，催促着他做决定。</p><p>他的手指停留在屏幕上，仿佛过了一个世纪那么长，终于鼓起勇气按下了熟悉的一串数字，把手机举到耳边。</p><p>耳膜中却只听到自己心脏狂跳的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“嘟——嘟——”</p><p>过了不知道多久，电话里面才传来没人接听，请稍后再拨的语音提示。</p><p>堂本刚深吸了一口气，决定再打一次。</p><p>“嘟——嘟——”</p><p>“堂本光一你快点接，”堂本刚心里想，“过了今天，我就再也不会对你说了。”</p><p> </p><p>电话那头仿佛听到了他的心声，突然接通了，堂本刚觉得自己仿佛心跳都漏了一拍。</p><p>“もしもし……是堂本桑吗？”</p><p>但是手机里面传来的不是堂本光一的声音，而且一位年轻女性的声音。</p><p>她的声音有点陌生，但是刚记得她，他们在熊本见过。</p><p>是泷川Eirka。</p><p> </p><p>“光一前辈正好走开了，请问堂本桑有什么事情找他吗？”</p><p>堂本刚下意识地看了一下手机上的时间，晚上10点14分。</p><p>“啊……没有……那我下次碰到那家伙再说吧。”堂本刚眼神闪烁，补充了一句，“不好意思打扰了，再见。“</p><p>“拜拜。“</p><p>电话中的Erika用愉悦的声音挂断了电话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本刚拿着电话的手缓缓垂下，觉得自己像一只鬼迷心窍的飞蛾。</p><p>明明在熊本的时候就已经猜到他们可能在交往，结果那么显而易见，却偏偏要亲耳见证。</p><p>微弱的火光被一盆冰水浇熄，固执的飞蛾连倾尽全力一扑的机会都消失殆尽。</p><p>只能无声无息地掉落在黑暗中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而难过了片刻之后，他内心又觉得庆幸。</p><p>庆幸自己没有机会告白，</p><p>光一听到之后要有多困扰。</p><p>他要抱着怎样的心情拒绝自己。</p><p>他们从小到大一起走过了那么多时光，如果光一知道了自己一直以来抱着那么龌龊的想法，以后见面要有多尴尬。</p><p>可能连站在他身边祝福他的资格都没有了。</p><p>现在这样，起码当光一来跟他说要去美国的时候，他还可以笑着祝福。</p><p>天上的烟花明亮耀眼得刺眼，堂本刚不禁捂住了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>手机不恰时宜地响了起来。</p><p>堂本刚迟疑了几秒，才拿起来看。</p><p>显示来电人是“三宅君”。</p><p>堂本刚轻轻地叹了一口气，在心中嘲笑此时此刻自己居然还抱着不该有的期待。</p><p>他接起了电话，那头吵吵嚷嚷的，大概是在哪家居酒屋。</p><p>“もしもし刚？我们现在在平时那家【烤鸟屋】，你过来吗？”</p><p>“……好，我现在就来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接完这通电话后，刚那苟延残存的手机就宣告电池用尽强行休眠，屏幕只剩一片黑暗。</p><p>就如同他的心情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 最远最近的人 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>08 - K side - 光的气息</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一坐在他骚里骚气的火红法拉利跑车上，打出了第十个哈欠。</p><p>而他才刚把车开出家门不到两公里。</p><p> </p><p>昨天晚上，他们美国分社的老大——一位身材魁梧的秃头中年大叔来日本总公司参观交流。</p><p>而他的老板——同样是一位秃头中年大叔，拉着整个营业部热情地招待了他。</p><p>也不知道是为了两周后到美国开拓业务的计划做铺垫，还是来自于灵魂的惺惺相惜，反正这位营业部总监就像突然打了鸡血一般热情好客。</p><p>整个销售部先是煞有其事地开了一整天的讨论会，然后马不停蹄地参加部门酒会，二次酒会。</p><p>而堂本光一以及其他几名业务骨干，还有新晋营业部之花泷川Erika，均不出所料地被留下来做接待，末了还要陪老板们到银座的高级俱乐部喝酒聊天。</p><p> </p><p>然而这还不是最悲催的，最悲催的是今天上午还要继续开会。</p><p>形式主义害死人啊。堂本光一无奈地想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一把车开进一家Drive-in的咖啡店，打算买杯咖啡提提神。</p><p>咖啡店的点单窗口旁边，贴着一张今年烟火大会的宣传单，边上的透明胶已经脱了一个角，看上去随时就要乘风而去。</p><p>堂本光一眯了眯本来就有点睁不开的眼睛，忽然想起了昨天晚上看到的烟花。</p><p> </p><p>昨天到后来他实在受不了房间里面虚伪的商业互吹，出去抽了根烟透透气。</p><p>他百无聊赖地走到银座俱乐部豪华的落地窗前，正好看见了漫天绽放的烟花。</p><p>说起来刚跟那位相亲姑娘的约会也是在今天吧，在哪里……好像是什么音乐厅来着。</p><p>堂本光一心想。</p><p>他出神地看着窗外，烟花倒影在远处的隅田川上，仿佛一片流光溢彩的琉璃。</p><p>他和那个姑娘也在看烟花吗？</p><p>刚会和她交往吗……</p><p>这个设想让他皱起了眉头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“先生您好，请问要点什么呢？”店员亲切的声音把堂本光一拉回到现实。</p><p>“……两杯美式吧，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一作为一个外勤人员，平时进办公室的时间不多，但他习惯了每次进办公室都先去设计部晃一下。</p><p>而设计部作为整个J社的迟到大部，果然只到了零星几个人。</p><p>堂本光一率先认出了横山裕，主动地跟他打招呼。</p><p>“哟，纵山！”</p><p>“我叫横山，”横山裕对他这个老掉牙的梗表现出一脸无语，“刚前辈的话，还没来哦。”</p><p>“哦哦……”堂本光一点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>尽管如此，他还是走到了堂本刚的办公桌前。</p><p>刚的座位收拾得很干净，资料和纸张都整整齐齐地排列在电脑旁的架子上，虽然架子上面还摆放了几条格格不入的恐龙鱼模型。</p><p>堂本光一把还温热着的咖啡放到堂本刚的桌面，好像显得有点突兀，觉得自己似乎应该留个言。</p><p>他从便签本中撕下一张便签，想来想去也不知道应该写什么，最后只好遵循内心画了一个面无表情的人脸。</p><p> </p><p>“-_-”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一盯着便条看了两秒，觉得这个表情很有深度，完美地表达了他昨天被折腾了一天，今天还要继续开会的苦闷而复杂的心情。</p><p>他点点头，然后满意地扬长而去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而当堂本刚捂着还微疼的胃和强撑着宿醉未醒的脑袋走进设计部的时候，第一个看到的也是横山裕。</p><p>“早上好啊，纵山君。”</p><p>“……我叫横山！”横山裕觉得自己无力吐槽，这两个人有必要装个傻都这么同步嘛。</p><p>横山看着堂本刚脚步虚浮地走向自己的座位，好心地提醒：“刚刚光一前辈来给你送温暖来了。”他指了指堂本刚桌上的咖啡，然后一脸羡慕地说：“光一前辈气质真好哇，无论什么时候都这么帅。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚看着桌上画着个人脸的的便签，露出了一个有点哭笑不得的表情。</p><p>堂本光一从小画画的天赋“吓人”，无论画生物植物还是无机物，都长着这样一张面无表情的欠扁脸，偏偏还画的挺一致不带走样的。</p><p>比如高中课间拜托他买过来的各种零食的包装上面。</p><p>比如他们在女汉子筱原友惠的书包上恶作剧的时候。</p><p>比如堂本光一高中毕业的时候递给他的第二颗纽扣上。</p><p> </p><p>记忆掠过漫长的时光，像夏日的微风吹过河流，掀起一阵不大不小的涟漪。</p><p>而心底一片昨夜就该烧光的灰烬，被纷乱的扬起，仿佛有死灰复燃的征兆。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚感到胃部一阵冰凉，捂住嘴跑到卫生间，难受地干呕起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>．·°∴ ☆．．·°．·°∴ ☆．．·</p><p> </p><p>午休时间，堂本光一在J社大楼上上下下找了一圈，终于在吸烟室找到了那个熟悉的身影。</p><p>堂本刚站着靠在吸烟室的窗边，百叶窗中透出的日光印在他的脸上和西装上，明暗交杂，看起来冷漠又疏离。</p><p> </p><p>“你在这啊，”堂本光一推开门，“之前不是说戒烟了吗？”</p><p>“嗯，想提提神……”堂本刚侧过脸，抖落了几下烟灰。</p><p>“那个……”堂本光一走到刚的身边。</p><p>他想问你昨天的约会怎么样，昨晚怎么打我电话了，看到烟花了吗？</p><p>可能想说的话太多，到了嘴边却堵了车。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚抬起眼皮看了他一眼，又若无其事地转开了目光，把烟头掐灭在旁边的垃圾桶上。</p><p>“我先走了，你自便吧。”</p><p>堂本光一有点后知后觉地感受到了刚今天莫名的冷淡，匆匆地开口。</p><p>“那个……昨天晚上……”</p><p>堂本刚瞟了他一眼，像了然了什么一样又低下了头，眼睫毛轻轻地抖动。</p><p>“放心吧，知道你不想调去鸟取县，”他苦笑了一下，拍了拍堂本光一的肩，“我不会说出去的，好了吧。”</p><p>堂本光一一头雾水地听着他没头没尾的承诺，然后敏感地捕捉到堂本刚身上残存的酒气。</p><p>“你昨晚喝酒了？跟谁喝？”</p><p>似乎是没想到话题转得这么快，堂本刚一时有点呆住。</p><p>见他这个反应，堂本光一更加冷冷地问。</p><p>“你昨天跟小姑娘约完会还去喝酒了？”</p><p>堂本刚像是被问烦了，一句话堵了回去。</p><p>“关你什么事？”</p><p> </p><p>他正想离开，被堂本光一一把拉了回去，狠狠地按在墙上。</p><p>堂本光一心头火起，把一只手搭在他脸旁的墙上，不让他逃开自己的目光。</p><p>“什么叫做不关我的事？我哪里得罪你了你可以说清楚让我被怼得心安理得些吗？”</p><p>“我哪有资格怼你，我们不就是初中校友加高中校友加大学校友吗？”堂本刚冷笑了一声，“反正你交女朋友也没告诉我，要离开日本去美国也没告诉我，凭什么我喝个酒要跟你报告啊！”</p><p>“什么女朋友……”</p><p> </p><p>“那个~”</p><p>财务部的二宫和也打开了吸烟室的门，探了个头进来：“我是不是来的不是时候？”</p><p>“没关系……”堂本刚用力推开了身前的堂本光一，往门口走去，帮二宫拉开了门。</p><p>二宫道了谢，赶紧往旁边的自动贩卖机走去，力求让自己的存在感降到约等于透明。</p><p>堂本刚的手放在门口的门把手上，沉吟了一会，开了口。</p><p>“昨晚……我打个电话是想说……月色挺好的……没什么别的，不用在意。”</p><p>说完就踏着快速的步伐离开了。</p><p> </p><p>“我今天踩他尾巴了吗？”堂本光一有点委屈地自言自语道。</p><p>“光一桑真是天然啊……”一直隐身在旁边的二宫有点惋惜地开口。</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>“今夜的月亮很美，By夏目漱石。”二宫和也手拿着自动贩卖机掉出的绿茶，回过头来对堂本光一说，临走还恶心兮兮地给了他一个Wink。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一觉得脑子有点乱，正打算把囫囵吞下的信息细细分析一遍的时候，就被来拉人的长濑智也一把逮住了。</p><p>“光一原来你在这里啊，下午的会要开始了，赶紧过去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>下午的会议上，堂本光一一直心不在焉，做汇报的时候也说错了好几个数字。</p><p>他一心二用，一边做汇报一边在心里把这几天刚反常的举动串了一下。</p><p>串出了一个他自己都不太敢相信的可能性。</p><p> </p><p>幸好会议还是顺利地提前结束了，走出会议室后堂本光一婉拒了一同东京湾游船的腐败邀请。</p><p>他送走了老板们和部门同事后，转身跑向了公司的楼道间——因为嫌等电梯太慢了。</p><p>然后两步并一步地跑到了设计部所在的楼层，他之前从来都没有觉得设计部有这么远。</p><p>可惜看到的还是无人的办公桌。</p><p> </p><p>美式咖啡依然孤零零地站在办公桌上。</p><p>而画着“-_-”的便条变得皱皱的，看起来被人曾经揉作一团，但是最后还是没舍得直接扔垃圾桶。</p><p>它可怜巴巴地被人放在架子上，身边是那条呆呆的恐龙鱼模型。</p><p> </p><p>“刚前辈下午身体不适，请假回家了哦。”</p><p>坐在旁边的安田君友善地提醒道，顺便说了一句，“不过刚前辈的手机好像放桌上忘了拿走。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一拿起了桌上的手机，心里挣扎了一番，鬼使神差地把手指按向解锁键。</p><p>正好上次他向刚疯狂安利528Hz催眠音的时候录入过指纹，手机顺利被解锁了。</p><p>画面停留在上次使用的最后一个页面，是相册里面最新的一张照片。</p><p>一张他的照片。</p><p>他闭着眼靠在木椅上，明亮又温柔洒落一地，身后是那座永远威风凛凛的熊本城。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一关上了刚的手机，放进了西装胸前的口袋：“我给他送过去吧，正好今天要找他。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>骚里骚气的火红法拉利奔驰在大雨的公路上。</p><p>堂本光一在路上，给自己做足了心理准备，甚至制定好了计划。</p><p>先要检查一下刚的身体状况，那家伙每次喝多了就会胃难受。</p><p>然后把“女朋友”和“去美国”的误会跟他解释清楚。</p><p>再告诉他，我喜欢你，从很久很久以前。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一觉得自己就是一个自私透顶的胆小鬼。</p><p>他一直心安理得地待在刚的身边，享受暧昧不清的温柔。</p><p>只要想到刚与别的女生约会，和别的人一起喝酒，就嫉妒的发狂。</p><p>但他只敢捧着一颗心，然后惶惶不可终日。</p><p>就算被拒绝了又怎样，死缠烂打还不行吗？</p><p> </p><p>如果这次只是他想多了，还是惹了刚的讨厌。</p><p>那他也心甘情愿。</p><p> </p><p>如果他没有想多的话……</p><p>如果他没有想多的话……</p><p> </p><p>在堂本光一想出下文之前，他已经抵达了堂本刚的公寓了。</p><p>他打出一个漂亮的转弯，把车驶入了停车场，这个他因为送堂本刚回家而来过很多次的地方。</p><p>到达刚的家门口后，他非常克制才让自己按门铃不至于太扰民。</p><p>然而按了大概5分钟，里面依然没有动静。</p><p>就在他边按边想破门而入的可能性的时候，里面的人似乎终于受不了了，无奈地出来开门。</p><p> </p><p>而那些他想好的计划，组织好的言语。</p><p>在看到那个人湿润的眼睛后，立刻烟消云散。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 最远最近的人 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>09 - T side - Next to you</p><p> </p><p>一片淡粉色的樱花花瓣飘落在望星高校二年四班的窗台上。</p><p>趴在课桌上小憩的堂本刚睁开了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>仿佛做了一个经年而漫长的梦，他醒过来的时候都带着几分恍惚，连听觉的复苏也顺带变得缓慢。</p><p>他迷迷糊糊地眨了几下眼睛，教室里热闹而鼎沸的人声才逐渐盖过窗外清脆的鸟鸣，涌入了他的耳中。</p><p>“你看你看，三年级的学生在外面拍毕业照欸~”</p><p>“哪里哪里？啊真的~”</p><p>耳边传来女高中生独有的高音惊呼，刚顺着声音望向窗外。</p><p>窗外的盛开的樱花树下，穿着黑色西装和水手服的少男少女们排成了几列，正准备拍摄高中最后的班级合影。</p><p>高中三年的回忆全都定格在这一刻，从今以后，他们就是半个成年人了。</p><p> </p><p>“是光一学长的那个班级欸！！”</p><p>“光一学长真的好帅啊！还有长濑学长和森田学长！”</p><p>大概由于身高的缘故，刚一眼就找到了长濑智也，长濑Baby当年的造型还没有那么放飞，留着长发，忽略身高的话甚至像个长腿美少女。</p><p>而光一站在他的身边。</p><p>18岁的堂本光一也留着那年流行的中长发，微风吹起了他顺滑的头发，掠过少年无忧无虑又青春逼人的笑颜。</p><p> </p><p>对哦，今天是毕业式。</p><p>堂本刚心想。</p><p>堂本光一正正好好比他大100天，也比他高一个年级。</p><p>所以每一次，都会比他更早一点，进入人生的下一个阶段。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一进入高三后，仿佛突然打开了好好学习的开关，再也不拉着刚放学后到外面玩，每天都泡在图书馆。</p><p>难得去一次刚的家里，也是为了帮他补习数学。</p><p>光一的成绩本来就在年级上游水准，再加上高三一年的认真复习，最终如愿以偿地考上了东京的综合性大学X大的自动化专业。</p><p> </p><p>刚记得放榜的那天，他在家也第一时间登录了X大学的网页。</p><p>大概因为网络堵车，网页上的图标一直在转圈，转了十分钟都转不出来。</p><p>刚觉得那简直是他人生中最长的十分钟了，在电脑前面着急到不行。</p><p>网页好不容易加载出来后，他在密密麻麻的录取名单中扫过了好几十行，终于看到了光一的名字，开心得差点跳起来。</p><p>当时感觉仿佛眼前的色彩亮度都被调高了，整个世界都焕发着希望，生机勃发。</p><p>一旁的姐姐还笑话他，说他高兴得好像自己考上了X大似的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“咦，那不是我们班的玲子吗？”</p><p>同班的三宅健不知道什么时候来到了刚的边，也趴着窗台在看，突然用发现了新大陆一样的童音说道。</p><p>“她跑去光一学长那边干什么啊？”</p><p>三宅的话让二年四班瞬间像沸腾了的锅，同学们纷纷涌到窗台围观。</p><p>“什么？玲子？”</p><p>“啊，要告白吗？”</p><p>“她敢要光一学长的第二颗纽扣我就宰了她！”身后还有女生激动地喊道。</p><p> </p><p>粉色的樱花树下，一位扎着马尾辫的少女叫住了拍完班级合照的堂本光一。</p><p>少女低着头，把一个信封递了过去。</p><p>堂本光一貌似顿了一下，然后把插着裤袋的手抽了出来，双手接过了信，后面似乎还说了几句话。</p><p>但是由于距离太远了，堂本刚既听不清，也看不清他的表情。</p><p>他觉得自己的心好像也悸动了起来。</p><p>奇怪，关我什么事情。他不解地想。</p><p> </p><p>“喂~~Kochan~~~你们在干嘛呀？”</p><p>身旁三宅健坏心眼地朝光一的方向招着手大喊。刚连忙捂住他的嘴，但是看来已经来不及了。</p><p>扎着马尾辫的少女回过头来，似乎被二楼窗台围观群众的阵仗吓了一跳，像小鹿一样惊慌地逃掉了。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一抬起头顺着声音看了过来，虽然看不清楚，但刚仿佛看到了里面无奈的笑意，和春风一样温柔的眼神。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>放学时分，堂本刚一边走在校园的走廊上，一边暗自在内心打着算盘。</p><p>听说光一他们班约着一起去KTV了，今天看来不用被某人督促着学数学了，回到家可以先打一把游戏，然后再看一会电视节目，嘿嘿嘿~~</p><p> </p><p>但计划总是赶不上变化，他刚走出校门口，就被守在门口堂本光一逮住了。</p><p>堂本光一靠在校门口的围墙上抬头望天，不知道在思考些什么。</p><p>他西装外套上的金色纽扣全都被搜刮一空，里面的衬衫上方几颗扣子也被解开了，看上去似乎有一些狼狈。</p><p> </p><p>“光一？你怎么……在这里？”</p><p>他以为毕业式后光一一定会跟着长濑他们出去疯玩几天，毕竟这算是好不容易熬过来的解放日，换作是他，肯定也第一时间跑出去玩。</p><p>然而堂本光一一脸理所当然地回答他：“等你回家补习。”</p><p>“欸~~~~”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在光一的房间内，堂本刚趴在书桌上一脸生无可恋。他抬起眼皮看着前面正在帮他整理题目集的堂本光一，不解地问道。</p><p>“我说你都已经是准大学生了，干嘛还帮人补习补得这么起劲啊？”</p><p>“还不是因为你的数学成绩堪忧。”堂本光一冷漠地打断了某人打算用撒娇来逃避补习的幻想。</p><p>他看着眼前一脸写着“我和数学真的有缘无分”的堂本刚，默默地从书包里面抽出了一张表，上面还有他用马克笔做的一些备注，然后递到了刚的面前。</p><p>堂本刚一怔。</p><p>“这是X大的设计部今年的录取分数线，我跟你上次期末考的成绩对比过了，其实只要其他学科保持住，然后数学再提高一点点应该就没问题。”</p><p>少年光一的声音温柔而清澈，认真地跟刚解说着，最后小心翼翼地问。</p><p>“呐，Tsuyo，你要不要跟我读同一所大学？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>才不要，我想去读自由自在的美术大学。</p><p>堂本刚第一时间的反应是不要，但是在抬起眼睛的瞬间却撞上了光一期待的目光。</p><p>光一的黑眼珠很大很亮，经常把眼白君不知道赶到哪里去。</p><p>刚看到了光一眼中闪烁着期许的光芒，和他眼中无措的自己。</p><p>一瞬间有点惊慌，刚连忙错开了眼睛，却不小心瞄到了光一西装校服之下白皙的领口。</p><p> </p><p>他有点走神地想道，光一的第二颗纽扣……最后给了谁？</p><p>堂本光一以为他还在犹豫，决定进一步提出利诱的策略。</p><p>“你考上了我就承包你一年的冰淇淋！”</p><p>噗，又不是小学生。</p><p>但是确实不忍心拒绝，堂本刚心想。</p><p>“好吧，我试试看吧……”刚嘟着嘴软绵绵地说着，“但就算考不上你也要承包一年冰淇淋安慰我受伤的心灵。”</p><p>“好好好~”光一从善如流地答应下来，眉眼之间都透着欣喜。</p><p>“先把这个送你，被我开过光的，就当做考试的护身符吧。”</p><p>光一从校服西装的口袋中摸出了一颗金光闪闪的纽扣，大概是为了与其他纽扣区分开，上面还画了一个面无表情的人脸“-_-”</p><p>然后他有点笨拙又不好意思地递给刚，仿佛很多很多年后，把肯德基专用券作为生日礼物送出的那个夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>刚收下金光闪闪的“护身符”，看到上面那个熟悉的“-_-”脸，一脸忍俊不禁。然后突然想起了什么，一脸八卦地问道。</p><p>“对啦，今天玲子是不是跟你告白啦？”</p><p>“嗯……”堂本光一一怔，躲开了刚的目光点了点头。</p><p>“那你怎么跟她说的啊？答应了没？”</p><p>堂本光一用题目集轻轻地敲打那个八卦的小脑袋，含糊地说：“当然是拒绝了……我现在还不想交女朋友。”</p><p>“へーーー”</p><p>堂本刚不置可否，把金色的纽扣举到眼前，利用远近法调成与光一脸一样大小。</p><p>看着光一的脸和旁边金色的“-_-”脸仿佛越来越像，逐渐重合。刚笑得乐不可支。</p><p>“干嘛啦……”</p><p>眼前的光一不满地嚷嚷。</p><p>“呐，Kochan……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“毕业快乐。”</p><p>请你从今往后，也要一直闪闪发亮下去。</p><p> </p><p>．·°∴ ☆．．·°．·°∴ ☆．．·</p><p> </p><p>走出了地铁站后，天空开始下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨。</p><p>堂本刚此刻因为宿醉和胃痛浑身难受，不久前才刚和光一吵了一架，临走说了一句莫名其妙的话，现在还发现自己没带伞。</p><p>今天到底是有多狼狈，堂本刚轻轻地叹了一口气。</p><p>算了，淋一下雨说不定可以让头脑清醒些。</p><p>刚无奈地心想，然后冲进了雨中。</p><p> </p><p>回到家后，他脱下了被雨淋湿的外衣，迅速地洗了一个热水澡，然后虚脱一般地摊倒在床上。</p><p>胃部还在发出抗议的抽痛，但是他连去拿药的力气都没有了。</p><p>他想要迅速进入一个深度睡眠，偏偏这个时候大脑皮层却异常活跃，在他的脑海里放映着一幕幕他想回忆的和不想回忆的画面，折磨着他每一根神经。</p><p> </p><p>生日那天收到的肯德基券，坐在光一的自行车后座上穿过的街道，熊本大雨之下挡在他前面的背影，烟花下带着笑的容颜，吸烟室中被按在墙上的自己。</p><p>樱花树下的少年光一。</p><p>一个个场景在他的脑海中不停地交织。</p><p>每一个画面都有那个人的脸。</p><p> </p><p>他蓦地想到了那个滞留在熊本的夜晚。</p><p>在宁静的空气中，他听到了光一急促的心跳。</p><p>然后他坏心眼地转向了光一，再向他靠近了一点，鼻尖几乎已经碰到光一的发丝，仿佛都能够闻到洗发水的香味。</p><p>他感觉到光一身体僵硬了片刻，然后心跳好像更快了。</p><p>他在不好意思吗？刚在心里偷偷地笑。虽然他当时也好不到哪里去。</p><p>他闭上双眼，努力平复自己内心的鼓动。</p><p>幸好那天晚上夜色如墨，盖住了他当时绯红不已的双颊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本刚用手探向自己的下身，握住了半硬的器官。</p><p>他放纵自己想象着光一的手的触感，想象着他轻柔而低沉的嗓音，开始轻轻的套弄。</p><p>难以言喻的舒适又难受的感觉从他身体的内部升腾起来，刚在洁白而柔软的床单上蜷缩着身体。</p><p>“嗯……嗯……”</p><p>他发出了细碎的喘息，和小动物一般的呢喃。</p><p>窗外的绵绵的春雨仿佛把世界隔绝于外，刚轻轻地皱起眉头，睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀一般颤动起来，沉溺于情欲的旋涡之中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>忽然间，一阵急促而刺耳的门铃响起。</p><p>刚缓缓地睁开了还沾染着欲求的眼睛，还喘着气，无奈地把头埋在柔软的床褥之间，打算当一只鸵鸟。</p><p>但是门外的人似乎并没有打算放过他，短暂地停下片刻后，又飞快地响了起来。</p><p>刚重重地叹了一口气，他很后悔今天早上没有看晨间节目的星座运程预测。</p><p>今天他的运势一定写着诸事不宜！</p><p>最后只能无奈地拖着虚弱又敏感的身体，撑着去开门。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他倒要看看，是哪位无聊人士在这个工作日的下午来扰民。</p><p>结果一开门，就对上了门外“无聊人士”急躁又慌乱的眼神。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 最远最近的人 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 - 双视角 - 告白</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚整个人呆住，本来就运作得不是很畅顺的脑子乱作一团。</p><p>他待会一定要回看一下晨间节目的星座运程，看他今天的运程预测除了诸事不宜以外是不是还写着“不要随便开门！”。</p><p>门外站着他此刻最不想见到的人。</p><p> </p><p>他不仅几小时之前和人家大吵一架，方才还肖想着人家做不可描述的事。</p><p>虽然说要细想起来的话整件事情跟堂本光一也没什么关系，但是那无处发泄的沮丧感与羞耻心夹杂在一起，使他无处可逃。也许让他自己一个人平复几天，他就可以装作什么都没有发生过，开心地为光一送别，祝福他在美国一切顺利。</p><p>而这位始作俑者偏偏要这个时候追上门来，让他连躲在房间里做一只鸵鸟都做不到。</p><p> </p><p>“你来干什么？”刚皱着眉头，他穿着印着小鸟图案的棉质睡衣，努力强撑出几分虚无的气势。</p><p>“来给你送手机的，还有跟你说点事。”堂本光一把手机举到刚的面前，低声地说。</p><p>他凝视着堂本刚，房间的灯光映照在堂本光一的眼中，仿佛黑夜中的星火。</p><p>刚把手机收下，低声说：“谢谢，但今天不太方便……下次再说吧。”</p><p>他本能地逃避着堂本光一那令他有点害怕的目光，说完就想把门关上。</p><p> </p><p>幸好堂本光一眼明手快，单手抓住门板。</p><p>光一皱起眉头：“你今天一看到我就躲，究竟在害怕什么？嗯？”</p><p>他凭借自己优秀的肱二头肌的优势，把门硬生生拉开，堂本刚怕夹到他的手，也不敢用力拉门。</p><p>堂本光一拉开门后，完全不留周旋的余地，强势地踏进了玄关，把门“咔嚓—”一声在身后关上。</p><p>刚无奈地抬眼看着眼前人，轻轻地叹了一口气：“那你先进来喝杯茶……”</p><p>堂本光一拉住转身就想走的堂本刚，不让他逃离。</p><p>“你昨天打电话给我想说什么？”</p><p>他在玄关狭小的空间里步步逼近，根本不留让人回答的空隙。</p><p>“你跟弹钢琴的姑娘约会约得好好的，为什么打电话给我？”</p><p>堂本刚忽地抬起头瞪了他一眼。</p><p>“关你什么事啊？”</p><p> </p><p>今天第二次了，堂本光一在心里默默数着数。</p><p>堂本刚的眼睛因为激动而染上了薄薄一层水汽，圆润的富士山型嘴唇微微翘起。</p><p>这样的他，对着别人说话从来都是彬彬有礼又知晓分寸，从小只有在他的面前，会露出这样刻薄又脆弱的一面。</p><p>他早应该发现。</p><p> </p><p>他向刚再走进了一步，把人逼到玄关的墙上，</p><p>“关我什么事？那我就告诉你关我什么事。”</p><p>然后便朝那倔强的嘴唇吻了下去。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚嘴唇很凉，很软，让他想起了很多很多年前北海道大雪纷飞的夜里那个偷偷的吻。</p><p>光一吻得颇为绅士，只是轻轻地印在刚的唇上。在这几乎为零的距离里，光一几乎可以感受到刚突然停滞的呼吸，和微微颤抖的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>他克制地只停留了片刻就离开，把脸停在近在咫尺的地方细细端详，留下了几分回味的余地给刚。</p><p>四目相对，堂本刚湿润的大眼睛里面跳动着微光，嘴微微张开却没有说话。</p><p>时间的流动仿佛都暂停了。</p><p> </p><p>“我喜欢你，Tsuyo”<br/>“从很久很久以前。”</p><p> </p><p>心底最深处的小苗最终长成了撑天的大树，尽管堂本光一这些年来一直视之为罂粟，努力地想要忽视它，遗忘它。</p><p>但当他时隔多年再次正视自己心情的时候，才发现它一直都扎根在心里，郁郁葱葱。</p><p>几乎要把整个心脏都撑满。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚一怔，明亮的眼睛里水光闪了闪，一滴晶莹的泪珠沿着眼眶滑落下来。</p><p>仿佛扔进干燥已久的山林中的一颗星火，仿佛雪山崩塌前落下的最后一片鹅毛细雪。</p><p>终于点燃了这个狭小局促的玄关中的情愫。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一用手轻轻地扶着堂本刚的下巴，再一次吻了下去。</p><p>如果说第一次只是浅酌即止，第二次就是毫不留情的攻城略地了。</p><p> </p><p>光一轻轻地舔弄着刚圆润的嘴唇，灵活的舌头撬开了那人的嘴唇，改变着角度吮吸着甘甜的汁液。</p><p>玄关这一方狭小的空间仿佛被人放了加热器，温度急速地上升。</p><p>春雨被一扇大门隔绝于外，衣料互相摩擦和细碎的水声在安静的空气格外的清晰。</p><p> </p><p>光一用另一只空出来的手环住了刚的后腰，正想把刚压向自己的怀中，却感觉到怀中的人身体一僵，下半身慌乱地想要保持距离。</p><p>但已经来不及了，在刚挣扎着扭动的动作下，光一已经感觉到刚的身体起了明显的反应。</p><p>他恋恋不舍地放开了刚被吻至殷红的小嘴，饶有兴致地观赏了一会刚害羞到满脸通红的表情，然后不管堂本刚的阻挠，跪在堂本刚的身前，拉下了他薄薄的棉质睡裤。</p><p>堂本刚的脑内本来翻过无数的想法，他还没来得及消化刚刚光一所说的话，而他那些龌龊的肖想是不是被光一发现了，而这些凌乱想法都被堂本光一下一秒的行动吓得灰飞烟灭了。</p><p>“唔……不要……光一……”</p><p>堂本刚连忙用手捂住了自己的嘴挡住差点惊呼出来的呻吟。</p><p>本来就在敏感状态的肉柱被光一温热的口腔包裹住。光一在帮他口，这个想法让堂本刚脸涨得通红。</p><p> </p><p>好香……</p><p>在含下的瞬间，一股沐浴液清新的木香率先涌入了光一的鼻腔，他从来没有为别人做过这样的事情，但是却无师自通一般，先轻轻地舔弄着顶端的铃口，然后把整根肉柱都含进口中，想象着如何让刚更加舒服，努力地吞吐起来。</p><p>堂本刚闭着眼睛，一只手还按着自己的嘴上，另一只垂在身旁握拳，他觉得自己仿佛踩在一团云朵上，无处着力又不受控制，全身的神经仿佛都集中到了一处，敏感到了极点。</p><p>垂在身旁的手犹豫再三，轻轻地放到了光一的头发上，手掌中传来柔软细碎的触感，梦幻一般的温柔。</p><p>随着光一几次深喉的吞吐，刚发出了几声高亢的呻吟，感觉到自己已经快要到达顶点了，他用手抵着光一的肩膀，想要把他推开。</p><p>但是光一纹丝不动，甚至含得更深了，然后用喉头轻轻一吸。</p><p> </p><p>“啊……”</p><p>刚轻呼一声，眼皮上的睫毛不住地颤抖，射出的精液一滴不漏地被含在光一的口中，而光一想都没想就吞了下去。</p><p>刚不住地喘息，有点不知所措地开口：“ごめん，光一……”</p><p> </p><p>光一站起来摸了摸刚的头，甚至还舔了舔嘴角白浊的液体。</p><p>“Tsuyo好甜……”</p><p>刚涨红了脸：“……笨蛋！变态！”</p><p>堂本刚在玄关昏黄的灯光下努力地想平复自己的气息，但堂本光一并没有打算给他平复的时间，</p><p>他起身后直接把人横抱进入卧室，放在了卧室柔软的大床上。</p><p> </p><p>他顺势躺在刚的身旁，轻轻咬住了刚敏感的耳垂，低沉而饱含欲望的声音就从堂本刚的耳根边上响起。</p><p>“刚，我受不了了。”</p><p>“我想要你。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一随手在床头柜上拿了一瓶面霜，只来得及快速地浏览了一下成分和有效期。</p><p>无数细碎的吻落在刚的背上，他觉得自己整个人都有点晕晕乎乎的，一时分不清这是梦境还是现实。</p><p>然后一根沾满了面霜的冰凉手指便插进了他的体内，还继续往他的里面探入。</p><p>突然受到刺激的后穴甬道迅速收缩，使得那手指的存在感更强了。</p><p> </p><p>“放松点……”</p><p>堂本光一感受到刚的紧绷，轻轻地亲吻着刚的粉红色耳垂和侧脸，然后用低沉的声音轻轻地说话。</p><p> </p><p>“我今天想跟你说的是，我没有女朋友，从小到大我喜欢过的人就只有你一个。”</p><p>插入的手指变成了两根，手指的进出好像也变得容易了些，堂本光一的下半身涨得他难受，但他还是强忍着把身下人拆解入腹的冲动，温柔地帮他做扩张。</p><p>“昨天晚上我们部门开会，我正好走开了，所以泷川才一不小心接了你的电话。”</p><p>你在做……这种事情的时候能不能闭嘴，堂本刚把羞至通红的脸埋入枕头，默默地想。</p><p> </p><p>“另外我两周后确实要去美国，但只是负责一个市场扩张的活动，两周最多一个月就回来了。”</p><p>“欸？”</p><p>听到这里，刚还是忍不住扭头看向他身后的人，然后看到了那个人欠扁的笑容。</p><p>“知道我不会移民美国安心点了吗？”</p><p>刚体内的手指已经不知道添加到多少根，手指进出间甚至会有“咕啾”的水声。</p><p>光一把手指抽出，然后把自己粗长滚热的凶器抵在刚的后穴，一个挺身插了进去。</p><p>刚呼吸几乎一窒，脑中一片空白，只剩下后穴传来的撕裂痛。</p><p>“啊……不……不行！”</p><p>堂本光一勃发的肉棒实在太大了，只是插入了半截，身体仿佛要被劈成两半，火辣辣的痛感便刺得他想要逃离。</p><p>堂本刚摇着头，想要挣脱光一，眼中满是雾气，仿佛随时都要滴下来。</p><p>“不要动……放松点，乖”</p><p>光一这边也毫不轻松，仅仅插入了一半的肉棒被甬道紧紧地夹住，磨人的快感几乎压碎了他的理智。他用上半身压制着刚，像某种猫科动物一般，轻轻地舔着刚洁白的后颈，想要让他放松下来。</p><p>然后在刚的耳边轻轻地放下一颗炸弹。</p><p>“刚，我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚觉得自己全身的血液都在上涌，耳边传来嗡嗡的耳鸣。</p><p>与此同时，堂本光一把那粗长的凶器完完全全地插进了刚的后穴。</p><p>没来得及等刚呼出缓解的气息，便开始了重重的抽插。</p><p>后穴被插至不可思议的深度，然后那饱含着欲望的凶器完全抽离了自己的身体，又狠狠地顶撞了进来。</p><p>刚在光一又重又深又快的进出中发出了失控的呻吟，觉得自己全身都被撞得支离破碎，痛感和快感交织在一起，已经分不清彼此。</p><p> </p><p>在一片意乱情迷之中，他听见了光一的声音。</p><p>“Tsuyo，我要射进你里面。”</p><p>刚还没来得及反应，就感受到光一的喘息也变得粗重。</p><p>在几次格外剧烈的抽插后，光一把自己的体液释放在刚的最深处。</p><p> </p><p>释放过后的堂本光一倒在刚的身旁喘着气，抱着刚亲吻他湿透的发丝。</p><p>刚的头埋光一的喉结处，觉得自己全身仿佛软作一滩水，一点力气都没有了。</p><p>他坏心眼地舔了舔光一的喉结，感觉到光一身体明显地一顿。</p><p>刚抬起眼，用他盈满了水汽的黑眸望向光一。</p><p>“我也爱你，光一。”</p><p> </p><p>然后刚看到光一的瞳孔先是轻轻地睁大了，然后神情变得有些许怪异。</p><p>“你怎么了？”</p><p>“Tsuyo……我想再来一次。”</p><p>刚顺着光一的目光看去，那骇人的凶器仿佛装弹完毕，又傲然挺立在他的胯下。</p><p>“不——行——”</p><p>堂本刚连忙用手比了一个巨大的“X”，开玩笑，刚刚那次他都快疼死了。</p><p>但堂本光一猝不及防地抱住了他，不要脸地与他耳鬓厮磨。</p><p>“再来一次，就一次，我这次慢一点轻一点，好吗？”</p><p>他还没来得及反驳，就被光一强势地吻住了。</p><p>堂本刚在心里叹了一口气，觉得自己这辈子可能真的是败给他了，然后抱住了光一的后脑勺，轻轻地回吻起来。</p><p> </p><p>绵绵的春雨与长夜纠缠不息，如同堂本家那彻夜缠绵的喘息与呻吟。</p><p>第二天，大雨过后的碧空格外清澈，太阳重新洒满了东京的每一个角落。</p><p>而营业部的堂本光一和设计部的堂本刚，则双双请假了。</p><p> </p><p>．·°∴ ☆．．·°．·°∴ ☆．．·</p><p> </p><p>接下来的两周，他们像每一对的普通小情侣一样过起了平凡又甜蜜的小日子。</p><p>在工作的间隙，看着对方发过来的一个表情包，也能傻笑半天。</p><p>不用加班的晚上，光一会开车来接刚下班，一起到超市买菜，商量着晚上做什么菜色。</p><p>光一会偷偷把篮子里面的茄子和香菜放回去，然后在刚羞愤的目光下把几盒润滑剂和保险套放进篮子里面。</p><p>晚饭过后，他们会到附近的公园散步，在夜色的遮掩下，牵起彼此的手。</p><p>然后在家里的每一个角落做爱。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一的体力简直好到恼人，每次都持久又磨人。</p><p>好几次堂本刚都后面都被干得意乱情迷地哭了出来。</p><p>然后光一会轻轻地亲上刚的眼睛，动作温柔又虔诚。</p><p>仿佛亲吻着什么珍宝，此生别无所求。</p><p> </p><p>两周后的某个清晨。</p><p>堂本光一穿好了白衬衫和黑色西装外套，Set好发型，再次成功化身衣冠楚楚的青年才俊。他微微抬着头，让身前的堂本刚帮他打领带。</p><p>堂本刚因为前一天没睡好，眼睛都有点睁不开，完全是凭着社畜的本能在帮他打领带。</p><p>幸好他心灵手巧，藏青色暗纹的领带不一会就被打上一个整齐漂亮的领带结。</p><p>“好啦……”刚的话还没说完，额头上就被烙下了一个轻飘飘的吻。</p><p> </p><p>眼前的堂本光一神采飞扬，英俊逼人，仿佛某种吃饱喝足的大狐狸。</p><p>“那我走了，飞机落地了告诉你。”</p><p>“嗯，路上小心。”刚点点头。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚目送着堂本光一拖着行李箱的身影消失在门后，然后慢慢地走回餐厅把自己吃剩下半截的吐司继续吃完。</p><p>餐桌上还放着堂本光一专用的红色咖啡杯，里面还有半杯没喝完的咖啡。</p><p>为了光一收拾行李方便，他们昨天住在了光一家。</p><p>光一家的洗漱间里放着成双成对的牙刷，简洁的客厅里面放着一个威风凛凛的熊本城模型，旁边还放着一个新买的水箱，里面养着几条热带鱼。</p><p>热带鱼在浴缸中吐着无忧无虑的泡泡，与整个美式简约风格的客厅格格不入，但又有着某种奇妙的和谐。</p><p> </p><p>他们真的在一起了。</p><p> </p><p>这个念头仿佛经历了一段漫长的反射弧，慢了好几拍终于到达了他的脑袋，然后堂本刚心中荡漾出了一种隐秘的狂喜，但又因为某人的远途出差而有一点空落落的。</p><p>我这是被安田那小子的少女心传染了么，堂本刚自嘲地笑了笑，然后拿起那半杯还温热的咖啡，对着光一喝过的地方喝了起来。</p><p> </p><p>又是两天后的清晨。</p><p>“噗噜——”</p><p>手机响起了邮件提示音，睡得迷迷糊糊的刚摸到了枕头旁边的手机，举到眼前。</p><p> </p><p>From：巨匠</p><p>“我记得你提起过自由女神，所以下班后特地过来看了一下”</p><p> </p><p>下面配了一张某人在自由女神前的自拍，角度神奇又诡异，手机大约放在胸前的位置，从下往上拍。</p><p>而可怜的自由女神不仅被自拍的脸挡住了大半，还只露了个半身，连个头都没有。他不写的话堂本刚觉得自己认都认不出来。</p><p>照片的下方还隔了很多微妙的空行，难道他发现没拍到自由女神的头，补了一张照片在下面吗？</p><p>堂本刚这样想着，用手指快速地往上滑动。</p><p> </p><p>而在最下面，只写了一句话。</p><p>“我好像有点想你了”</p><p> </p><p>短短的一句话，堂本刚在心里反反复复读了好几遍。</p><p>看到最后眼睛被笑意沾满，轻轻地弯了起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 最远最近的人 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11 - 最后的那个人</p><p> </p><p>“这样啊，真的太好了。”松田美华的声音从手机中传来，温柔似水，仿佛不知道在哪里听过的钢琴声。</p><p>“嗯……”堂本刚站在走廊的尽头，即使知道电话那头的人看不到，还是极其轻微地点了点头，然后转头看向了窗外。</p><p>公司楼下的林荫道已换上一片新绿。转眼已是盛夏。</p><p> </p><p>时间的流淌速度有时候非常唯心，当你身置其中的时候，你觉得过得极慢。</p><p>堂本光一在美国出差的一个月里面，堂本刚偶尔会到光一家里帮忙开门透气和浇浇花。</p><p>夜幕降临之际，他也会靠在那高层落地窗前，安静地看着窗外的寸金寸土的六本木。六本木的夜景炫丽斑斓，把天上的繁星都能衬得黯淡无光，而这稍显黯淡的星光，要再经过十几个小时，才会到达大西洋彼岸那个人的眼中。</p><p>这样一想，仿佛有几分时空的错位感。</p><p>堂本刚晚上没事情做的时候，会把这些年来他和光一所经历过的事情细细想一遍，到底是在哪一步，命运之神对他们开了玩笑，轻轻地向他们抛下了一串不知通向何方的钥匙。</p><p>但想着想着，就很容易被浓烈的思念所包围，仿佛一闭上眼，就能描绘出来那人流氓腔调的撩骚，灼人的体温，与无数温柔的吻。</p><p>但是由于那讨厌的时差的关系，日本的傍晚正好是那边的凌晨，再怎么样他也不好打电话去在纽约出差的某人。</p><p>堂本刚躺在洁白的大床上，四周仿佛还萦绕着堂本光一的气息，他把睡前某人发给他瞎聊的几封邮件又看了一遍，然后随手打开了手机相册，把那张在自由女神前的魔鬼自拍调了出来看。</p><p>照片中的堂本光一因为逆光而稍稍眯着眼，那本就细长的眼睛被拉得更长，眼角处还有几道若隐若现的笑纹，夕阳的余晖折射在他漆黑的眼眸中，仿佛透出了眼底深处的温柔。</p><p>堂本刚觉得自己大概被加了十八层的滤镜，居然能从这张角度清奇的自拍照中看出一种被时光打磨出来的温柔感，自己都有点受不了的笑着摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一骨子里不是一个很自恋的人，所以他的家里也没有摆放自己的照片的习惯。</p><p>堂本刚环顾一周，忽然间觉得有点空荡荡的，若有所思地看了看自己的手机。</p><p>第二天堂本刚就把手机里堂本光一那张魔鬼自拍以及之前在熊本城前偷拍的睡颜照打印了出来，装入两个简洁而精致的深棕色木质相框中，然后并排放置在光一家电视柜上方。</p><p>只有半截的自由女神和樱花下的熊本城在电视柜上依靠着彼此，被诡异地同框了。</p><p> </p><p>那一个月的时间仿佛被人坏心地按了慢放键，每天都过得极其缓慢。</p><p>然而从两个月后的今天回过头去看，却发现只是转个眼的功夫。</p><p>堂本光一从美国回来后，他们就自然而然地交往起来了。</p><p>其实也不知道是否算得上交往，那个人什么表示都没有，便自说自话地把一堆看起来一模一样的运动服和西装以及各色各样的健身器材往他家搬。</p><p>所以他也礼尚往来地让平时只有黑白灰的大衣橱顿时塞满了各种属于他的色彩斑斓的T恤裤子。养鱼的水箱从一个变成了三个，两个养热带鱼，一个养水草，而且还有越来越多的趋势。</p><p>他们并没有正式同居，而是保留了各自的住处，尽管大多数时候都会一起待在其中一方的家里过夜。</p><p>而他们的关系停在一个舒适的平衡点，彼此都默契地不去谈论虚无的未来。</p><p>这种充满了人间烟火气的小日子有时候让堂本刚有一种错觉，仿佛可以永远延续下去。</p><p>但是内心的某处总有隐隐的不安，毕竟他也清楚永远是那么奢侈的词语。</p><p> </p><p>“伯母那边我会去讲清楚的，请放心好了，”话筒中传来松田美华带着笑意的声音，以及片刻的停顿。</p><p>轻风荡起了夏季特有的清新的香气，堂本刚微微仰着头，享受地深吸了一大口。</p><p>“……刚桑是一个……很好很好的人，请您一定要幸福。”</p><p>绿叶的清香还荡漾在鼻腔，堂本刚突然想起漫天烟火的晚上少女亮亮的眼神。</p><p>他低下头，眼神带着清澈的笑意。</p><p>“谢谢……美华酱也是。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本刚关上手机往设计部走，才进门没走几步，那连同夏风一起被带进来的一丝惆怅思绪就被横山裕的关西腔大嗓门吼得一点都不剩了。</p><p>“刚前辈，你听说了吗？公司下周要组织全社的夏日两天一夜温泉旅行！”</p><p>“全社？温泉？”</p><p>虽然每个部门每个年度都有自己的旅游经费，但是全社一起外出旅游这种福利活动可真好几年没有过了。</p><p>“据说是去年业绩完成得不错，社长特批的预算。”</p><p>坐在后排新入社的中岛君小声地抱怨起来：“难得公司组织旅游，居然只是去箱根温泉，好歹去个远一点的地方嘛~”</p><p>“年轻人要求不要太多啊，中岛君。”横山裕用一副的高深表情说道，“你想啊，山间古朴的温泉旅馆，天上若隐若现的月色，穿着浴衣的美少女们，这不就是公司为我们单身狗们营造的绝佳联谊地点嘛~~”</p><p>“哇哦~横山大人您太英明了~”</p><p>“横山大人您所言甚是！”</p><p>设计部的单身狗们发出了此起彼伏的吼叫。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚拉开自己的座椅，好笑地吐槽：“我怎么记得前阵子还有个人说不搞办公室恋情来着？”</p><p>“这你就不懂了吧刚前辈，这种介乎于搞与不能搞之间的恋情才特别的刺激。”</p><p>堂本刚“哈哈”地干笑了一声，正好放在电脑桌前的手机震动了一下，堂本刚“办公室恋情”的对象发来了的邮件，说他今天晚上有应酬要晚点回家，让刚先吃不用等他。</p><p>堂本刚快速地回了一句：</p><p>“我在你家等你。”</p><p>过了不久，就收到了“巨匠”的回复。</p><p>“好，那我尽快回来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>傍晚时分，堂本刚买好了菜走进了堂本光一的家。</p><p>他在厨房忙活了一会，然后把一盘热腾腾的生姜炒猪肉和味增汤端了出来。</p><p>他把光一的份留好，然后盖上了盖子，以便如果光一回来饿的话马上就可以热着吃。</p><p> </p><p>吃完饭后，堂本刚本来打算到客厅边看电视边等某人回家，但是突然发现电视柜的上方不知什么时候又多了一个相架，大概是堂本光一不知道从哪里翻出来的老照片。他不知不觉地走到了电视柜前方，看清了木框中的照片。</p><p>照片中是二十岁的他和二十一岁的堂本光一。</p><p>堂本刚还记得那天正好是他的成人式，而堂本光一是被喜代子阿姨用“你反正也没啥事去帮人家拍拍照好了”的理由叫过来充当摄影师的。</p><p>堂本光一自己不喜欢拍照，每次拍照就会摆出一副讨债脸，不过给别人拍起照片来倒是挺有兴致的，人生第一次穿着成人西装的堂本刚被他以各种背景远拍特写地拍了好几十张，拍到后来刚都害羞了起来，简直觉得他比旁边专门来拍和服少女们的业余大叔都还要起劲。</p><p>临走的时候也不知道是谁说了句帮你们拍张合照吧，于是他们两人便傻乎乎地在明治神宫的门口并排拍下了这张照片。</p><p> </p><p>刚过完30岁生日的堂本刚看着照片中意气风发的两张年轻的脸庞，一时间有点百感交集。</p><p>十年时光，恍如一瞬。</p><p>那下一个十年呢？堂本刚心想。</p><p>光一会后悔吗？</p><p>他们还能像现在这样不顾一切的在一起吗？</p><p>还能不去想象未来地走在这条人迹罕至道路上吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他的胡思乱想跑得更远之前，门口响起了用钥匙开门的声音。</p><p>堂本刚从客厅探出头：“光一？”</p><p>堂本光一用疲倦的声音回道：“嗯……我回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一拿着公文包在玄关脱鞋，脸色看起来有点憔悴。</p><p>他进入客厅后脱力地倒在沙发上，用自己的手背探了探额头。</p><p>“不好，我觉得我快要感冒了……”</p><p>堂本刚到厨房给他倒了一杯热茶，递到了他手边。</p><p>“我跟你说，只有笨蛋才会在夏天感冒。”</p><p>堂本光一捧着热茶，只敢小声地嚷嚷：“你旦那都感冒了，还只顾着嘲笑，你说你还有没有点同情心，有没有？”</p><p>“fufu~”</p><p>堂本光一见投诉无门，便整个人往刚的方向倒去耍流氓。</p><p>堂本刚惊呼一声：“……干什么？”</p><p>堂本光一闭上眼睛，把头埋在了刚的胸前，很流氓地深吸了一口。</p><p>“嘘别动，我头疼，先让我吸一下维他命刚。”</p><p>“什么鬼，走开啦，喂你在摸哪里啊！”</p><p> </p><p>堂本家的阳台上，一只本来停靠在晾衣架上打算稍作休息的鸽子被房间内越来越大的动静吵醒，“吖——”的一声飞向了夜空。</p><p> </p><p>．·°∴ ☆．．·°．·°∴ ☆．．·</p><p> </p><p>一周后，J社浩浩荡荡的大巴队伍行驶在通往箱根的道路上。</p><p>温泉旅馆坐落在一片桐花的深处，看起来还颇为典雅宁静。</p><p>堂本光一事先精明地跟行政部的部长——外号Leader的城岛茂建议过房间分配可以按照姓氏笔画数来分，于是乎有着同姓这个得天独厚条件的他便顺利地与堂本刚住到了一间。</p><p>晚餐前都是自由活动时间，大部分人都选择到箱根市内逛街或者到温泉四周转转，而堂本光一因为感冒未好不愿意出去，顺便撒娇耍赖地让堂本刚也待着房间里面陪他。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚一脸没有他办法的表情，推开房门对面的另外一扇纸门打算透透气，然后就被门外的景致惊艳到了。</p><p>“光一，你快来看这个~”</p><p>门外是一个只能容纳两三个人的小温泉池子，但胜在四周都用竹制的屏风围起来了，是一方小小的私人空间。</p><p>这家温泉旅馆的主要卖点就是每间客房都配有私人的小温泉池子，毕竟现在的客人注重私密性的越来越多，愿意去混浴池子的人也越来越少了。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一还在感冒的尾巴，正好想发一身汗，便怂恿着堂本刚一起泡温泉。</p><p>没有烦心项目和客户的午后，泡在山间的温泉池中，空气中飘荡着隐隐约约的桐花香，身旁还有全裸的堂本刚。堂本光一所能想象到的尘世间的幸福，约莫也不过如此了。</p><p>温泉的暖意仿佛从他皮肤上的的毛细血管渗入，慢慢地涌向他的心脏，光一在心里掂量了几下，提起了勇气开口。</p><p>“呐，Tsuyo。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“昨天你妈妈给你打电话了是吗？”</p><p>刚的眼神像是闪了一闪，光一的心仿佛也跟着沉了沉，声音低低地说：“抱歉，我不是故意要偷听的，只是去拿烟的时候刚好经过阳台……”</p><p>“嗯……没关系。”</p><p>堂本刚轻轻地垂下眼帘，似乎不太愿意继续谈论这个话题。</p><p>堂本光一无声地叹了一口气，然后安静地盯着他看了一会。</p><p>刚白皙的皮肤被温泉微微泡红，睫毛承载着水汽，瞳孔深处闪着细碎的光，仿佛一副被人用浓墨重彩绘出的话，既清纯又艳丽。堂本光一觉得自己心跳有点加速。</p><p> </p><p>他在水中移动到刚的身边，然后把自己湿掉的发尾枕在刚的肩上。</p><p>“呐，话说我们都睡过那么多次了，你什么时候带我去见父母啊？俗话也说丑奥桑终须见公婆嘛。”</p><p>堂本刚被他的无赖强调逗笑，脖子又被他的头发弄的痒痒的。</p><p>“你不是都见过我父母好几次了么？”</p><p>“那不一样，要以奥桑的身份啊。”</p><p>“fufu，有你这种全裸往人身上凑这么不要脸的奥桑的么？”</p><p>“全裸有什么不好的？这么快就嫌弃我的肉体了，不行那我得好好表现一下。”</p><p>堂本光一就像是某种灵活的猫科动物，转身就贴在了堂本刚的面前，两手按在池边，把堂本刚圈在了自己身前。</p><p>堂本刚在温泉中泡了一会，微微地出了点汗，皮肤晶莹剔透，用仿佛被水洗过的黑眸抬眼看着堂本光一。</p><p>堂本光一在这种目光下不到一会就败下阵来，他用仅剩的一分理智提醒自己还在感冒没往那富士山小嘴亲下去，把目标稍稍往下移，亲向了刚分明的锁骨。</p><p>“……”</p><p>堂本刚的脸“刷——”地红了。</p><p> </p><p>四周用竹子编制而成的屏风围出来的空间只能说是半封闭，屏风的对面就是另一间客房的温泉池，甚至能听到不远处有人在低声聊天的声音。</p><p>在这种随时就会被人发现的地方亲热，使他感觉到一种暗度陈仓的惊慌失措感。</p><p> </p><p>敏感的脖子被人一寸一寸地啃咬，堂本刚咬紧了下唇才控制住差点脱口而出的呻吟，还感觉到有一根滚烫的硬物在顶着他。</p><p>堂本刚压低了声音质问某人：“……堂本光一，大白天的你往哪儿蹭？”</p><p>“就让我蹭蹭嘛……”</p><p>堂本光一把下身贴向刚，一下一下往前顶，模拟着进犯的频率。</p><p>“Tsuyo，我好热…好难受…”</p><p>堂本光一的唇流连在刚白嫩的脖子间，含含糊糊地说道。</p><p>堂本刚侧过脸想要躲开，却被堂本光一含住了耳垂，一股电流从他的后背流过。</p><p>然后手被捉住，被光一引导向了他的下身。</p><p>在碰到那粗硬的瞬间，刚的脑中响起了“嗡”的一声，身体也不由自主地烧了起来。</p><p>堂本光一含着他的耳垂，放出了致命的低音炮攻击：“Tsuyo，我想要你。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚的大腿被光一分开，后穴只被草草地扩张了一小会儿，那勃发的凶器就迫不及待地挤了进来。</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>没有做足扩张的后穴突然间要接纳光一的尺寸实在是太吃力了，剧烈的挤压感和痛感让堂本刚把下唇咬至发白，眼角渗出了生理性的泪水。</p><p>光一亲吻着他的眼角，不断地安抚着刚，把自己硕大的凶器一分分地挺进去，终于完全插到底。</p><p>他食髓知味地的开始抽插起来，改变着角度，轻轻地抽离，然后又重重地撞回去，不断击溃着堂本刚的理智。</p><p>刚紧促的喘息也逐渐开始变调，陌生而强烈的快感从交合之处传来，一点一滴地叠加。火热柔软的后穴仿佛有了自己意识，每次被插到底的时候都会紧紧地绞住那粗硬的肉棒，被抽离的时候甚至恋恋不舍地被带出一圈嫩肉。</p><p>刚身处温泉的情欲旋涡之中，本能想要抓住点什么，但四处都无法着力，只好抱住了光一的背。情动之时，在光一的背上抓出了深深浅浅几道抓痕。</p><p>但光一此刻仿佛失去了其他的感官，大脑被致命的快感所占据，只剩下狠狠操干眼前人一项指令。下身硬的发疼，他又凶又狠地撞击着那狭小的甬道，插入至不可思议的深度。</p><p>他感觉到刚在微微的颤抖，应该是快到了。</p><p>“亲我。”</p><p>他听到刚说。</p><p>“但是……”脑中已经成为碎片的理智苟延残喘地提醒着他感冒没好容易传染刚。</p><p>堂本刚丝毫不顾，扶着光一的后颈，把他压向了自己的湿润的唇。</p><p>“呜……”</p><p>与此同时，堂本刚全身颤抖了一下，脑中绽放了一串白光，身前的肉柱射了出来。</p><p>而光一仿佛享受了最高级的催情药，狂风暴雨般地抽出又插入，狠狠地又插了几十下，终于在堂本刚带着哭腔的喘息声中爆发在了最深处。</p><p> </p><p>温泉池边的桐花随风摇曳，一片桐花花瓣飘落到水面，荡起了凌乱的波纹。</p><p> </p><p>．·°∴ ☆．．·°．·°∴ ☆．．·</p><p> </p><p>晚饭时分，堂本光一和堂本刚换好了浴衣，走进了公司聚餐的日式宴会厅。</p><p>堂本刚的黑发略凌乱，走路的步伐还有点僵硬，坐下的时候不适地皱了皱眉。</p><p>而堂本光一乖乖地跟在他身后，然后坐在他身边，笑得像一只吃饱喝足的大狐狸。</p><p> </p><p>精致的怀石料理混合着宴会厅中热闹的笑声和敬酒声，厅中还有一套看起来颇为专业的卡拉OK设备，立刻被J社的热爱唱K的社员用来开演唱会，还有特邀的主持人——井之原专务。</p><p>营业部的长濑智也在台上唱了几首，台下爆发出一阵阵掌声。</p><p>刚一边吃着金枪鱼刺身，一边也在笑着给长濑Baby鼓掌。</p><p>井之原专务把麦霸长濑赶了下去，接着宣布：“下一个，J社人气歌手——设计部堂本刚！”</p><p>“啥……我？”</p><p>没想到会突然被Cue，堂本刚睁大了眼睛转头看向台上，只见台上的井之原专务一个劲地对着他挤眼睛。然后刚被旁边不知道那位同事拉了起来，甚至热情地推了上台。</p><p>堂本刚一脸无奈地看向选歌台旁边的安田，只见安田用手势给他比了个"OK"</p><p>“OK什么啦？！”堂本刚无语凝噎地心想。</p><p> </p><p>前奏慢悠悠地响了起来，堂本刚一下子就认出了是Mr.Children的《印记》。</p><p>这首歌他之前非常的喜欢，私底下跟安田横山他们去唱K的时候唱过不少次。</p><p>既然上都上来了，也就只能硬着头皮唱下去了。</p><p> </p><p>“一切仿佛开始之时就已注定了结局<br/>你我曾感受过彼此不同节奏的心跳<br/>不论用怎样的措辞 听起来总带着谎言的味道<br/>最后写下的这封信 被揉成破皱的纸团丢弃了</p><p>Darling Darling<br/>每一个角度都是那么的好看<br/>我方才觉悟 原来我爱着你”</p><p> </p><p>唱到动情之处，堂本刚下意识地寻找堂本光一的身影。</p><p>前排行政部的女生们听得很专注，把旅馆送的纸扇当成是应援扇，在给他应援。</p><p>设计部那帮小子也很捧场，把手机的手电筒当做手灯，有规律的挥动起来。</p><p>而堂本光一坐在人群之中，由始至终只是温柔地看着他。</p><p>他的目光仿佛有磐石，刚只要看着他就能感受到安心。</p><p>四周的人逐渐被模糊的视界所虚化，他眼前的世界仿佛就只剩下一个堂本光一。</p><p> </p><p>这个人有时候像个小学生一样不讲理，有时候又像个老爷爷一样固执。</p><p>但无论未来是一条怎样的道路。</p><p>他只想和他一直走下去。</p><p>一直一直，</p><p>直到生命的尽头。</p><p> </p><p>“Darling Darling<br/>我从各种各样的角度看过你<br/>就算到了无法携手度日的那天<br/>我仍会永远爱着你”</p><p>“我仍会永远爱着你”</p><p> </p><p>一曲唱完，全场爆发出雷鸣般整齐的掌声。</p><p>甚至还有人喊“Encore！”，但堂本刚却意外地平静，低着头走回了他的位置，坐下后仰头喝下了一大杯啤酒，然后便倒在了堂本光一的肩上。</p><p>堂本光一一只手不着痕迹地扶着他的后背，对旁边的人解释道：“他就一杯倒的酒量，来来来，你们继续玩。”</p><p>身边的同事只是好奇的问了几句，幸好下一位上场的营业部忧郁小歌王锦户亮立刻把场子撑住了，宴会厅中热闹的气氛没有因为这个小插曲而受到影响。</p><p>在大家都看不见的桌子底下，堂本光一紧紧地握住了堂本刚的手。</p><p> </p><p>倒在堂本光一肩膀上装醉的堂本刚装到后来真的睡着了，等他醒过来，才发现周围的人已经喝醉的喝醉，离席的离席，不剩几个人了。</p><p>等堂本刚坐好，光一才揉了揉有点酸胀的肩膀，温声对他说：“我们回房间吧。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚跟在堂本光一身后，缓缓地走在深夜安静的温泉旅馆走廊上，闻到夜风吹来桐花的气息，正想说点什么打破这个尴尬的宁静。</p><p>然后他的手被冷不丁地抓住了。</p><p>那人温热的体温从手掌处传来，他的手指被光一的手指打开，然后用力地握住。</p><p>始终是公共场所，刚有点担心会被人看到，使劲拽了拽自己的手，没拽出来——堂本光一把他的手牢牢地扣住。</p><p> </p><p>回到房间后，堂本刚随意地找了个话头。</p><p>“那什么……突然叫我上去唱歌真是吓死我了。”</p><p>“你唱的很好。”</p><p>“……谢谢”</p><p>堂本刚没有想到光一会这么认真的夸他，有点害羞地摸了摸鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一从他的包里翻了翻，翻出了一个深蓝色的木盒子。他拉着刚的手坐下，然后把木盒子郑重地拿到了堂本刚面前。</p><p>堂本刚一瞬间意识到了什么，惊讶地望向光一。</p><p>堂本光一径直地看向他的眼底，目光似有重量。他把木盒子打开，里面躺着一枚精巧的蓝宝石戒指。他拉起刚的手，缓缓地把戒指戴进了刚的无名指。</p><p>刚尝试着张了张嘴，却发现一时间找不到自己的声音。</p><p>但是他能够听到光一的声音，是他从来没有听到过的温柔坚定。</p><p> </p><p>“我正在找一间大一点又离公司近的房子，等我们搬进去之后，你就可以买水箱养你一直想养的古代鱼了。”</p><p>“爸妈那边，我们一起想办法，他们迟早会理解的。”</p><p>“呐，刚……你可以……一直待着我的身边吗？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一在说这些话的时候不好意思地别开了目光，直到最后一句话，才敢看向刚。</p><p>一时间让刚想起了那年犹犹豫豫地问他要不要报考同一间大学的堂本光一。那个笨拙的少年，原来过了那么多年都没有变过。</p><p> </p><p>他的光一，是他生命中的光，照亮了他的从前和未来。</p><p>和这个人一起的话，无论走在一条幽暗而没有尽头的道路。</p><p>好像也不会再害怕了。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯！”</p><p>堂本刚点了点头，然后轻轻地笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>几个月后的清晨。</p><p>第一缕晨光从厚重窗帘的缝隙中偷偷钻了进房间，轻轻地洒在了房间的双人床上。</p><p>床上黑色头发的男子睡得好像不是很安稳，轻轻翻了个身，露出了背上一片暧昧的痕迹。而睡在他身旁的棕色头发的男子似乎还挣扎在睡梦中，但是本能地用手臂环住黑发男子，往身边拢了拢。</p><p> </p><p>晨光照向了客厅，电视柜上的照片架子又多了一个。</p><p>堂本光一和堂本刚穿着西装正装，时隔多年又在明治神宫的门口拍了照。</p><p>两个人并肩而立，没有拉手没有对视，甚至没有任何身体接触，看起来却是无比的亲密。</p><p>堂本刚手上戴着那枚蓝宝石的戒指，而堂本光一手上则戴着同款的红宝石戒指。</p><p>照片的背后有两行手写的小字。</p><p> </p><p>“我会一直爱你。”<br/>“オレも。”（我也是）</p><p> </p><p>（完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>